Mentir por amor
by VICO-darien
Summary: Que estarías dispuesta hacer por el hombre que amas, hasta donde podrías llegar con tal de que el este a tu lado, que precio estarías dispuesta a pagar para poder retenerlo. El estaría dispuesto a perdonar a esa persona por amor. Al fin que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale...
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A LA GRANDIOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI. YO SOLO ME ADJUDICO LA CREACION DE LA HISTORIA IDEAS DE MI LOCA CABEZA…**

**CAPITULO 1**

La chica rubia miraba a los ojos a su mejor amigo y hermano mayor. Esperaba que le ayudara en el plan que se le había ocurrido.

Él estaba en su cama recostado, con la lap en sus piernas, muy entretenido en lo que estaba haciendo. Su pequeña hermana estaba a horcajadas encima de él esperando una respuesta.

Así que ella siguió insistiendo ya que su hermano, estaba muy concentrado.

**-¡Anda Diamante por favor!- **el chico por fin decidió mirarla.

Él era muy guapo de cabellos platinados, piel blanca y ojos color azul. La miro fijamente. Su pequeña hermana juntaba las manos en forma de ruego.

**-Es que lo que me pides –**piensa por unos segundos- ¡**está mal!**- la chica lo mira con enojo.

**-¡por dios! y me lo dice el chico, más mujeriego que he conocido en mi vida-**le reclama la chica. El acusado solo lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

**-¡Pero yo no daño a nadie! Las mujeres que se acuestan conmigo, es por qué así lo quieren. No porque las obligue-** le aclaro, mirándola a los ojos. Pero rápido el cambio dirigiéndola a lo que había estado haciendo.

Pero su pequeña hermana, no se daría por vencida ¡no señor eso sí que no! sin esperar más le cierra la lap. La causante de robarle a atención de su hermano.

**-¡Pero qué has hecho Serena!** –le grita molesto.

**-Es que no me haces caso-**le reclama con las manos cruzadas.

**-Pero estaba en algo muy importante-**sigue con los reclamos.

Serena lo mira con ceño fruncido

**-¡Importante!-**le grita

**-¡Si muy importante!-**le confirma el chico.

**-Por favor, si es un juego sin importancia Diamante-**le dice, levantando las manos en forma de desesperación.

**-¡Pero es importante para mí!-** le aclara el chico.

Ella sabía que tenía que hacer que su hermano la ayudara, ya que él, era uno de los chicos más mujeriegos de la universidad.

**-¡Por favor Diamante! ¡Te lo ruego ayúdame!-**le suplico.

**-¡Serena!-**le habla con seriedad**-lo que quieres que haga, no está bien ¿qué va a pasar el día que se entere?**-le pregunta.

Si era cierto. Él era un chico que salía con cuanta mujer se pasaba por enfrente, bueno siempre y cuando este bonita y tenga unas curvas peligrosas. Pero lo que le pedía Serena, era una cosa muy distinta.

**-Ya veré la manera, en el que el jamás se entere-**le dijo en tono seguro. Y era cierto ya encontraría la manera de que él nunca se enterara.

**-Serena, nada está oculto del cielo a la tierra- **el, la tomo de los hombros, hiso que lo mirara a los ojos. Pero su hermana tenía los ojos a punto de estallar en lágrimas, se sentía tan frustrada, por no poder hacer nada.

**-¡Es que no sabes cuánto lo amo Diamante!- s**us palabras salieron con tanta desesperación y angustia, que Diamante sintió como el corazón se le oprimía dentro del pecho.

**-¿De verdad lo amas tanto?-**le pregunto

**-Con toda mi alma**-las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su hermoso rostro. Lagrimas que Diamante limpiaba con su mano.

**-Peque sé que lo amas-**sigue hablando**-pero no puedes obligar a nadie a amarte. Eso es algo que solo su corazón tiene que aceptar-** ella agacho la mirada.

Ella se suelta del agarre en que la tenía. Se baja de las piernas de su hermano y se pone de pie.

**-Está bien, si no lo quieres hacer ¡ya encontrare a alguien que si lo quiera hacer!**-dice y comienza a caminar directo a la puerta.

**-¡Pero Serena!** –trato de hablarle, antes que escuchara el portazo que fue dado con todo el coraje que sentía en ese momento.

**-Serena**-dijo, moviendo la cabeza y con tono preocupado.

**Parque núm. 10**

En una banca, se encontraba una pareja abrazada, conversando de sus planes a futuro.

**-Sabes amor estoy, en una nube-l**e dice una hermosa mujer de cabellos verde, piel morena y ojos color negro, a su guapo acompañante. Ganándose una mirada dulce por parte de él.

**-Yo también soy tan feliz cuando estoy a tu lado**-su mirada estaba llena de amor.

**-Pronto nuestra felicidad será para siempre**- contesta la chica llena de esperanza. Faltaba poco para unir su vida al hombre que ama.

**-No sabes, cuento los días. Se me hacen eternos, quisiera que el tiempo pasara volando-**le mira sus ojos.

**-Hay Darien te amo tanto**-lo abraza.

El chico corresponde a su abrazo, con él le trasmite todo el amor que siente por ella, desde el primer día que sus miradas se cruzaron.

**-¡Yo más mi amor! yo más**-las sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro, era la evidencia de que en esos momentos era el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

**SERENA**

Estaba en su recamara mirando la televisión, pero no le estaba poniendo ni la más mínima atención en lo que estaba pasando el programa. Su mente estaba en otro lugar.

**-Dios tengo que hacer algo-**hablaba sola-**el tienen que ser para mí, tiene que estar conmigo. No con esa**- apretaba los labios con coraje, solo de recordar como lo besaba, cada vez que estaban juntos y ella tragándose sus celos.

**-Tengo que conseguir a alguien que me ayude en mi plan**-decía para ella – ¿**pero quién?- **se queda pensando por unos minutos, hasta que la se ilumino su cara –**pero como no pensé en el antes. ¡El me ayudara!**- tomo su celular checando todos sus contactos**-aquí esta**- oprime una tecla y se coloca cel. en la oreja, espera unos segundos.

_**-Si-**_contestan del otro lado

**-Hola Ren** –saludo

_**-¡Serena!**_-dice su nombre con algo de sorpresa en su tono de voz-¿_**se puede saber a qué debo tu llamada?**_-pregunto con curiosidad

**-Pues hacerte una propuesta**-le dijo sin más. No tenía caso dar tanto rodeo.

_**-Hay dinero de por medio**_-pregunto. Serena sonrió sabía que este chico era un sínico

**-Por supuesto que si**- le confirmo, con eso terminaría de asegurar su ayuda

_**-Entonces soy todo oído**__-contesto_

**-Bien. Qué te parece si nos vemos en la cafetería de la avenida número 10**-mira su reloj**- dentro de una hora**- no podía hablar en su casa, se arriesgaba a que sus hermanos la escucharan o peor a un su madre.

_**-Está bien, te veo ahí-**_ el chico colgó

Serena se puso de pie, se fue directo a baño, tenía que estar lista en menos de media hora.

Bajaba las escaleras, muy pensativa, tenía que planear bien lo que iba hacer, no podía a ver ningún error, no podía dejar cabos sueltos. Estaba tan concentrada que no escuchó el grito de su hermano, que la llamaba desde la parte de arriba.

El chico al sentirse ignorado decidió gritar

**-¡Serena!-**la chica pego un salto, que casi la hace caer de los pocos escalones que le faltaban

**-¡Idiota! porque gritas** –le reclama y mira con enojo.

**-Llevo hablándote como mil veces. ¿Se puede saber que te pasas?**-pregunto

**-Nada que te importe**-le contesto y volteo la cara para el otro lado.

Dimante sonrió, sabía que su hermana era muy caprichosa y se molestaba si los demás no hacían lo que ella quería.

**-¿Estas molesta conmigo?-**pregunto, haciendo un puchero

**-Sí y mucho**-le confirmo lo que la ya sabia

**-Serena entiende, por favor no puedes jugar con esas cosas**-le volvió a repetir

**-Si ya lo deje por paz Diamante**- lo miro-**me voy a resignar**-dijo fingiendo una tristeza que no sentía

**-Qué bueno-**dijo con felicidad. Por un momento se sintió culpable de mentirle**- que te des cuenta hermana. Ya verás que pronto llegara el hombre de tu vida** –le aseguro

**-Si tal vez tengas razón**-pero a mí el único que me interesa es él pensó para si –**por eso acepte salir con un chico**-soltó, y era lo mejor para que Diamante la dejara en paz, si no la iba ayudar prefería mantenerlo fuera de todo.

**-Vez. Es solo que tú quieras darte la oportunidad de conocer a otro chico**-le aseguro

**-Si si-**contesto-**bueno te dejo, porque mi cita me está esperando. Adiós-**siguió su camino

Diamante sonrió, por fin su hermana entendió, que no puede forzar a nadie a estar con ella y manos a la fuerza.

**DARIEN**

Iba en el coche manejaba con una sola mano, porque con la otra sostenía la delicada mano de su hermosa novia. No decían una sola palabra, y no hacía falta, el silencio era cómodo, de vez en cuando se miraban, profesándose en cada mirada el amor que se tenían uno al otro.

El timbre de un celular rompió el momento. La chica metió rápidamente la mano a su bolsa, y contesto.

**-Hola **–saludo. Darien la miraba**- si Soshi**-cuando pronuncio ese nombre Darien frunció el ceño, en señal de desagrado**-si está bien**-ella seguía hablando, sin mirar a su novio-**ok nos vemos ahí**-colgó

-¿**Se pude saber que quería ese?**-pregunto Darien, los celos eran notorios

**-Hay amor era Soshi**-le dijo en tono divertido

**-Eso ya lo sé lo escuché** –le dijo con ironía**-¡te pregunte que quiere!**-le volvió a repetir la pregunta. Setsuna comenzó a reír **–hay no le veo lo gracioso-**le reclamo

**-Perdón amor. Pero es que te ves tan tierno cuando estas celoso-**rio un poco más de el

**-¡Yo!-**se señaló-**no estoy celoso**-le aclaro. Pero eso ni él se lo creía

**-Si ¡tú!**-le contesto todavía en tono divertido

**-Bueno si estoy celoso. ¡Que acaso no puedo celar a mi novia casi esposa**!-la miro a los ojos

**-Si claro que puedes. Pero no hay razón para que lo hagas**-le dijo ella con tranquilidad

**-¿Cómo que no hay razón?** –Pregunto en tono molesto**-si te acaba de llamar el estúpido de Soshi. Nada más y nada menos que el hombre que toda la vida ha estado enamorado de ti**-termino casi con un bufido

**-Darien él no es más que un buen amigo, para m**í- la chica trato de tocarle la mano. Pero el alejo **– ¡Darien pareces un niño!**-le reclamo

**-Sí y que**-le contesto con enojo

**-Hay por favor amor** –le pidió**-¡que acaso no confías en mí!**-le pregunto

**-En ti sí, pero en el no**-le aclaro

**-Darien, Soshi es como un hermano para mí. Sabes que lo único que siento por él, es cariño de hermanos**-lo miro-**tu eres el único hombre que me importa y al que amo con todo mi corazón**-Darien desvió la mirada, para que chocara con la de ella, que lo miraba con ternura.

**-¿En serio?-**pregunto, para que ella se lo asegurara

**-Claro tonto-**se acercó y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

Darien se tranquilizó, ella tenía razón él era el único hombre en su vida y siempre se lo demostraba cada que podían.

**-Pero no, me has contado que quería ese**-Setsuna rio Darien era tan terco, que no zanjaría el tema, hasta que le dijera.

**-Solo para confirmar la hora, en la que ira a casa, para que lo ayude a estudiar** - contesto con tranquilidad

**-¡Que acaso su cerebro no le da para más! y por eso pide ayuda de mi novia-**esto último lo digo en tono posesivo

**-¡Ya Darien!** –le pidió**-no me hagas esto**. **Yo siempre confió en ti, cuando estas ayudando a Serena a estudiar para algún exame**n-le recordó. El chico no pudo evitar sonreír, esa chica siempre lo hacía dibujar una sonrisa, solo de nombrarla.

**-Pero Serena es hermana de mi mejor amigo** –le dijo**- y es muy buena conmigo por eso la ayud**o-Setsuna solo negó

**-Vez, entonces deja que yo también ayude a mí amigo-**ahora ella quien recalcaba la última palabra **–a estudiar**-Darien resoplo

**-Está bien pero, promete que cuando te insinué algo me lo dirás para ponerlo en su lugar**-le pidió. Ella rodo los ojos

**-Si Darien yo te lo diré**-le seguro, para que estuviera tranquilo

En eso estaban llegando a la casa de Setsuna, ella vivía modestamente, era una casa chica. Su familia era muy trabajadora, su padre Alan Meio se esforzaba mucho trabajando, para que no les hiciera falta nada.

Darien bajo del auto y corrió para abrirle la puerta, la chica descendió del coche, ayudada por su atractivo novio.

**-Bien hermosa señorita ha llegado usted a su hermoso palacio**-le dijo galante y con una sonrisa

**-Gracias mi amor **–le dio un beso de agradecimiento

Setsuna siguió su camino hasta llegar a la entrada de su casa. Darien la siguió con la mirada, hasta que ella metió la llave en la cerradura, abrió, volteo a mirarlo y levanto la mano para despedirse de él. Gesto que el correspondió. Setsuna entro a su casa y Darien subió a su coche y lo puso en marcha

**SERENA**

Un coche mercedes Benz, color rojo, descapotable se estacionaba fuera de una cafetería.

Bajo una hermosa chica de estatura; 1.70, piel blanca como la porcelana, su cabello era rubio; parecía hebras de oro, su rostro era muy angelical, tenia facciones muy finas; nariz respingada y pequeña, labios pequeños, pero carnoso; para cualquier chico sería un deleite besar, pero lo más hermoso de ella, eran sus ojos; cuando los mirabas parecía como si estuviera mirando el cielo, eran azul muy expresivos.

Cuando entro las miradas masculinas se posaron en ella, era una mujer realmente hermosa que no pasaba desapercibida ante nadie.

Ella volteo para todos lados, buscando encontrar a la persona con la que se encontraría. Hasta que su vista choco con la el, el chico solo sonrió con cinismo.

Camino con seguridad así la mesa, cuando llego tomo asiento

**-Hola Ren-** saludo al chico de piel blanca, cabellos color rosa; efecto de algún tinte y ojos color café.

**-Serena que hay-**saludo**- bien hermosa soy todo oídos-**le miro, esperando a que ella hablara.

**-Pues necesito tu ayuda, en algo donde saldremos ganando los do**s- le aseguro

**-¿Y cómo de cuanto estamos hablando?**-le pregunto. Serena sonrío, Ren siempre iba al grano, era tan sínico y lo único que le importaba era el dinero. Dinero que ella tenía de sobra.

**-¡Que te perece si primero te cuento, lo que quiero que hagas! y después de escucharme me dices de cuanto son tus honorarios-**dijo, mientras se frotaba los dedos, en señal de dinero.

**-Bien te escuchó**-le animo seguir hablando

**-¡Quiero que hagas lo siguiente!**- comenzó a relatarle el plan que tenía en mente el chico solo la miraba con atención.

**DARIEN **

Bajo del su modesto coche color negro, de modelo no muy reciente. Camino a la entrada de su casa; era hermosa, donde se podía ver que vive una familia de clase mediana, donde al entrar se podía sentir el calor de hogar.

Al entrar se encontró a Seiya peleando con su hermana Hotaru, solo rodo los ojos, esos dos siempre peleaban por todo. Lo irónico es que Seiya es el mayor, después seguía él y al final Hotaru, que no sería más normal que el fuera quien peleara con ella.

Decidió hablar

**-Buenas noches chicos**-les hablo pero fue ignorado

**-Hola amor **–le hablo su madre. El chico volteo rápidamente a la tierna voz que le hablo

**-Mama**-se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luna Moon era una hermosa mujer de cabello negro piel blanca y ojos color zafiro.

**-¿Cómo te fue con Setsuna?-**pregunto

**-Muy bien mama**-la sonrisa que dibujo no tenía precio, se notaba el amor a distancia

**-Si me lo imagino por tu cara**-rio de el

**-Si ella es la mujer de mi vida**-suspiro-**pronto estaremos juntos, para siempre**

**-Si hijo lo sé**-sonrió. Ella era tan feliz de ver sus hijos realizarse.

Aunque su hijo Seiya era un mujeriego, estaba segura que algún día llegara la chica que le robe el corazón para siempre. Y su pequeña Hotaru era tan enamoradiza, que con tan solo una mirada de cualquier chico se sentía amarlos, pero así como decía "amarlos" se le pasaba pronto el encanto por ellos. Darien era serio y muy dedicado. Él tenía varios años de a ver entregado su corazón. Amaba a su novia, por esa razón siempre se portaba bien y le ere fiel.

**-¿Y ahora porque están peleando?**-pregunto Darien a su madre.

**-Ya sabes tonterías-**le contesto**-pero la verdad hoy estoy tan cansada, que no quiero hacerla de réferi así que te toca a ti **–le ordeno empujándolo así donde se estaba llevando la pelea campal del año.

**-Pero mama**-Darien la miro con reproche

**-Nada ¡anda a separar a esa par**!-le ordeno. Darien se resignó y fue directo a ellos

Luna reía, al ver que ahora eran tres los involucrados en la pelea. Miraba con tanto amor e esos tres, tesoros que vinieron a darle alegría a su vida, desde que los tubo dentro de su vientre.

Seiya era muy guapo y atractivo, de cabello negro amarrado a una coleta, piel blanca y ojos color azul zafiro idénticos a los ella. Darien, era alto casi media 1.90, piel morena; como la de su abuelo Mamoru, sus rasgos eran finos pero muy masculinos; atractivos para cualquier mujer, cabellos negros como la noche y sus ojos de un color azul zafiro; tan profundos como el mar. De cuerpo esbelto pero musculoso, que ha conseguido a base de esfuerzo en el gimnasio. Era una de las actividades que hacia junto a Seiya, todos los días se levantan temprano para ir a al gimnasio. Y por último su pequeña Hotaru, que no era menos hermosa que sus hijos. Ella parecía una muñeca de porcelana, piel blanca, facciones muy finas, cabellos negro y ojos color violeta, pero esa no era herencia de ella, esos bellos ojos los heredo de su marido.

El grito de sus tres hijos la saco de sus pensamientos

**-¡Mama!-**gritaban los tres al mismo tiempo.

**-Mama nada**-les contesto **– ¡vayan ahora mismo a lavarse las manos para comer! **–les ordeno y señalo el baño que estaba en la planta baja de la casa

Los chicos solo agacharon la miraba y se fueron directo a donde su madre les ordeno.

**SERENA**

**-Ahora que sabes lo que quiero que hagas ¿dime cuanto me costa tu ayuda?-**pregunto mirando al chico a los ojos

**-¿Tienes una pluma?**-pregunto

**-No. Pero ahora mismo lo solucionamos**-le hiso una señal a una mesera, que se acercó rápidamente-**señorita me podría prestar una pluma**-la chica saco rápidamente una de su mandil y se la extendió, Serena la toma y se la entregó al chico.

Ren tomo una servilleta y anoto la cantidad, después la deslizo sobre la mesa. Serena la tomo y miro

**-Muy bien-**lo miro-**estos es lo que tendrás después de hacer el trabajo-**se puso de pie

**-Solo una pregunta**-el chico la detuvo de la muñeca. Ella miro a donde estaba el agarre y después a él, soltándose con brusquedad.

**-¡Cual!**-le contesto

**-¿Porque tienes tanto interés en separarlo?-**la miro

**-¡Eso es cosa que no te importa! ¡Tú limítate hacer lo que te dije! que no lo harás de gratis**-le contesto en tono molesto

**-Es que hay algo que no entiendo. Eres una mujer realmente hermosa, que puede tener al hombre que quieras a tus pies-**esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa torcida

Serena se le acercó al rostro y lo miro directo a ojos

**-¡Porque ese hombre es el único que me interesa!**- se volvió a levantar-**si no tienes nada más que preguntar me voy, ¡yo te llamare!** – comenzó a caminar a salida.

Cuando estaba afuera, camino a su auto y subió, se quedó pensando por unos minutos, se miró por el espejo retrovisor

**-Bien Serena, el primer paso esta hecho**-se felicitó- **ahora solo tienes que convencer a tu padre de lo que demás. Y todo estará listo para ejecutar el plan-** se ha acomodo en su asiento, se puso el cinturón y encendió el coche.

Mientras Ren la miraba

**-Me pregunto por qué tienes tanto interés en ese maldito aburrido-** pensaba**-pero eso, a mí que **–sonrió**-a mí, me pagaras, muy bien, eso es solo lo que me debe de importar-**se dio la media vuelta, subió a su motocicleta y arranco a toda velocidad.

**UNIVERSIDAD TOKIO DE CRISTAL...**

Los chicos caminaban por los largos pasillos, algunos solos, otros acompañados. Había un pequeño grupo de chicas platicando muy animadamente

**-Si –**las risas de una chica rubia, de piel blanca, ojos color verde. Se escuchaban por todo el pasillo

**-Hay Mina, en serio que estás loca**-le decía otra chica de cabellos negro; que le llegaba a la cintura, piel blanca y ojos color negro

**- Rei ¿pero no me digas, que no está gracioso el chiste?** –le pregunto

**-Bueno si está muy gracioso**-en eso si estaba de acuerdo con ella

**-¡Amy ya deja ese libro!** –le ordeno Mina. La chica de cabellos azulados, ojos azules y piel blanca, se ha cómodo un poco los anteojos que trae y la miro

**-No Mina, tengo que estudiar mañana tengo un examen** –le aseguro y la miro con el ceño fruncido

**-¡Pero es que ya llevas una semana con eso!**-le reclamo

**-¡Mina! el hecho de que tu no estudias, para sacar una buena calificación, no significa que tenga que hacer los mismo**-la miro con enojo

**-¡Ya Mina déjala!**-le dijo Rei**-ya sebes que Amy es muy dedicada** –le recordó

**-Ves Rei si me entiende**-le dijo Amy-**gracias amiga-**y sin más siguió con lo que estaba haciendo

**-De nada**-Rei la miro con diversión, se acercó a Mina y le susurro**- no tiene caso pelear con ella, ya sabes que no tiene remedio-**se encogió de hombros

**-Si tienes razón-** contesto con resignación-¿**por cierto Serena y Lita ya se tardaron mucho?**-dijo mirando para todos lados

**-Les recuerdo que Lita hoy no tiene las primeras dos clases**-dijo Amy sin dejar de leer su libro de medicina.

**-Si tienes razón lo olvide-**contestó Mina riendo

**-Hay Mina**-Rei se tocó la frente –**pero falta Serena, como siempre se le hace tarde-**eso no era raro en su amiga

En el estacionamiento se aparcaba un coche rojo, del cual bajo una chica rubia que comenzó a correr como loca

**-¡Rayos otra vez se me hiso tarde!-** se recriminaba, mientras corría sin fijarse. Los papeles que llevaba en sus carpetas se estaban saliendo por la parte de abajo, así que decidió acomodarlos mientras corría.

Pero el grito de cuidado, llego demasiado tarde, si poderse frenar cayo arriba de alguien. Todavía aturdida por la caída, movió un poco su cabeza para tratar de acomodar sus ideas, pero si bajarse de la persona en la que cayo

**-¡Serena!**-se paralelizo por completo. Esa voz, alzo su vista despacio, encontrándose con esos hermosos ojos color zafiro, que desde hace mucho tiempo le había robado el corazón- ¿**otro vez tarde?**-pregunto el chico. Sacándola de su sueño

**-Hay perdón** –pidió**-si otra vez se me hiso tarde**-contesto con tono avergonzado, mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

Hasta que por fin lo logro. El chico también se levantó, ayudándola a recoger todos sus papeles que volaron por todos lados.

**-¿Y ahora que paso?**-pregunto, mientras le entregaba parte de sus papeles.

Ella levanto la vista y le sonrió

**-Es que la verdad no tuve muy buena noche**-le conto. Y si supieras la razón me mandarías directo al infierno, pensó

**-¿Por qué acaso te la pasaste estudiando toda la noche?**-dijo burlón. Serena los miro con el ceño fruncido

**-Pues no precisamente**-le contesto con arrogancia-**estuve pensando toda la noche en el chico que me gusta-**soltó sin pensar, se dio golpes mentales ella y su gran bocota.

El chico sintió como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago, no esperaba esa respuesta.

**- ¿Estás enamorada?**-pregunto. Pero que rayos le importaba a él la vida de Serena

**-Pues-p**ensó por unos segundos, pero que podía perder si le decía la verdad. Mientras no dijera el nombre del chico-**si la verdad, que es un chico maravilloso-**dijo en tono soñador

**-Así ¿y se puede saber cómo se llama**?-otra vez que te importa se reprimió el mismo

**-No**-contesto Serena en tono divertido-**es un secreto**-le aseguro-**mío nada más**.

**-Muy bien. Entonces no preguntaré más**-el chico la miro nuevamente a ojos.

**-Pero ten por seguro que algún día te lo contare**-le aseguro mirándolo a los ojos, por un momento sitio como si el también sentirá algo por ella.

Pero la voz de ella se escucho

**-¡Darien amor!-**ahí estaba, la causante de todo su sufrimiento. Cuando llego e ellos se acercaron a Darien y lo beso.

Serena sentía como si se abriera un enorme hoyo y se la tragaba, cosa que era mejor que estar viendo como ella besaba al amor de su vida.

Pero que lo disfrutará por que el gusto le dudaría muy poco. De eso ella se encargaría.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola mis niñas hermosas les traigo una nueva historia, perdón pero mi cabeza no puede estar quieta jajajaja ahora entiendo a todas las que comienzan con una y siguen subiendo y subiendo. **

**Bien les cuento rapidito que esta historia, será corta todavía no se de cuantos capítulos tal vez 6 o por lo mucho 10… **

**Aquí conocerán a una Serena medio malita y caprichosa pero en el fondo es buena y todo lo que hace será por amor. Ella aplicara mucho el dicho que dice "EN LA GUERRA Y EN EL AMOR TODO SE VALE". **

**Quien será la victima pues muchas personas, pero mi Darien será la principal, vamos a ver qué tan grande es el amor que siente por Serena y si es capaz de perdonar todo por AMOR. **

**NOTA: Ren aquí es "ojos de águila", solo que como no su nombre se me ocurrió ponerle ese. **

**NUEVAMENTE PERDON POR LAS FALTAS DE HORROGRAFIA…**

**ESPERO DE CORAZON QUE LES GUSTE Y QUE ME APOYEN COMO SIEMPRE LES MANDO MUCHOS BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**NOS LEEMOS =)**


	2. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

**Los personajes de esta historia no pertenecen, son propiedad de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi… Yo solo me adjudico la loca creación de esta historia ideas de mi loca cabeza…**

**CAPITULO 2…**

**DARIEN**

No podía creer lo que había pasado, volteaba a ver a la chica que tenía a un lado de él. Pedía que fuera un sueño, que ella no estuviera en esta cama.

La chica se removió un poco, dejando al descubierto uno de sus pechos. Ahí fue cuando él se dio cuenta ¡que no era un sueño! que esa hermosa rubia, si estaba en su cama. Y que habían tenido una noche de pasión desenfrenada.

Ella le había entregado lo más valioso que podía tener una mujer, su virginidad. Virginidad que ella le aseguro que la estaba guardando, para el hombre de su vida. Que era él.

Serena lo había apoyado tanto, después de todo lo que paso con ella, no podía ni nombrarla, lo dejo con el corazón hecho pedazos. Que sentía que nunca más volvería a amar a ninguna mujer como a ella.

**-Darien**-la dulce voz de la rubia lo saco de sus pensamientos. Volteo a verla, se veía tan hermosa, sonrió con timidez

**-Serena yo no sé qué decir**-trato de hablar. Pero la rubia coloco su dedo índice en sus labios.

**-No digas nada. ¡Por favor no lo arruines! –**le suplico

**-Pero…** –nuevamente ella lo cayó

**-Darien para mío fue lo más maravilloso que me pudo pasar, el estar contigo, fue un sueño hecho realidad, no sabes cuantas veces soñé con este momento-**esas palabras hicieron sentir a Darien como una rata, no era justo para ella.

**-Serena estuvo mal lo que paso. ¡No debimos dejar que esto pasara!-**Serena podía ver la angustia en su rostro.

**-Darien no te estoy pidiendo nada. Yo fui quien quiso entregarse a ti. Vivía con la ilusión de que tu fueras el primer hombre en mi vida**-le aseguro-**sé que todavía no puedes olvidar a Set…**-pero el, la cayo

**-¡Por favor no la menciones**! –le pidió todavía dolido, era como si hubiera pasado ayer**-si de verdad no quieres que esto se arruine, por favor no la nombres. **

**-Lo siento, no era mi intención**- se disculpó por dentro le dio gusto que no quisiera ni que la nombrara.

**-No te preocupes**-la miro con ternura

Serena se sentó y lo rodeo con sus esbeltos brazos, Darien no esperaba ese gesto, pero correspondió, ella era la única que lo hacía sentir en paz y tranquilo. Nunca lo había dejado solo, a pesar que el llegó hacer hasta grosero con ella.

Serena se alejó un poco de él y lo miro a los ojos

**-No me arrepiento de nada. Fue maravilloso gracias**-Darien sonrió con timidez-**nunca he estado con otro hombre, pero sé que nunca sentiré con otro lo que siento por ti-**cuando menciono la posibilidad de estar con otro hombre Darien sintió que la sangre le hervía. Movió la cabeza un poco para tratar de borrar las imágenes que se pasaban como rayos por su mente.

Por un momento se sintió posesivo, así que la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Por qué no darse una oportunidad con ella, era una gran mujer y se lo había demostrado. Que más podía perder,

**-Serena**-se alejó de ella, le quito un pequeño mecho de cabello, que le estaba tapando una parte de su hermoso rostro. Si ella lo tenía todo, era hermosa por dentro y por fuera. A pesar de sentir solo cariño por ella, había una atracción muy fuerte entre ellos.

**-Si** –contestó con tranquilidad

**-Sé que esto debí pedírtelo, antes que pasara todo esto**-cayó por un momento-**pero creo que todavía estoy a tiempo ** – le suplicaba adiós, que fuera una buena decisión

**-Si –**ella lo alentó a seguir, no podía evitar sentir una enorme ilusión

**-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-** ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no se esperaba que fuera a pedírselo. Después de 4 meses de estar esperándolo por fin se lo pidió.

**-Estas seguro**-le pregunto dudosa.

**-Claro que estoy seguro. Tú has estado apoyándome todo este tiempo, me has hecho sonreír, por momentos me he olvidado de todo lo que me ha pasado. Te quiero y sé que ese cariño algún día se convertirá en amor**-la miro con ternura, tomándola de las manos**-tu eres buena-**Serena sintió como el pecho se le oprimía. Esas palabras le calaron en lo más profundo de su corazón. Si el algún día se enteraba todo lo que hiso no la perdonaría

**-O Darien** –se arrogo a sus brazos llorando. Él le acariciaba la espalda para tratar de consolarla.

**-¡Tranquila cariño!-**le pedía dulcemente. Ella no merecía que la tratara así. Pero su miedo a perderlo era más grande que ella misma

**-¡Darien perdóname!-** le pidió casi en una súplica.

Darien sentía una opresión en el pecho. Se odiaba el mismo por hacerla sufrir así.

**-No princesa, tu perdóname a mí –**Serena lloro más**-¡vamos amor cálmate!**-le pidió, alejo un poco de él, le tomo el rostro con las manos y dirigió su mirada a la de él, mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas que brotaban de sus hermosos ojos**- no te puedo engañar, tu sabes que no te amo pero algo me dice que puedo llegar hacerlo**-le sonrió

**-Darien**-dijo su nombre con todo el amor que sentía por el –**te prometo que haré todo lo que este en mis manos para que tu corazón se mío solo mío**-le seguro con devoción en su voz

Darien sintió una calidez en su corazón, que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía, ni siquiera con ella lo sentía a pesar de amarla como la amo.

**-Estoy esperando tu respuesta princesa**-le dijo, mirándola con coquetería

**-¿Cuál respuesta?-**pregunto inocentemente

**-¡No pretenderás que te lo pida de rodillas verdad!**-levanto una ceja

Serena rio por el gesto, eso era lo que la tenía perdidamente enamorada del el, sabía que no había hecho las cosas bien, pero en la guerra u en el amor todo se vale, ¡o no!

**-Sabes sufro de amanecía temporal**-dijo con un tierno puchero-**y no estaría demás que me recordaras cual fue esa pregunta**-le tocaba su pecho desnudo haciendo círculos con su dedo índice

Darien no pudo evitar abrazarla, era tan tierna e inocente

**-Bueno hermosa princesa **–la miro a los ojos**-podría hacerle el honor a este pobre hombre de ser su novia-**Serena sonrió, la felicidad que sentía era incomparable.

**-Si amor** –se volvió arrogar a sus brazos**-si si quiero**-grito feliz

Darien rio por la efusividad de su respuesta.

**-Entonces ahora es la novia oficial de este humilde servidor**-mientras le besaba la mano con ternura.

Serena se acercó a él y lo beso con ternura, pero el beso se fue intensificando, y la pasión que sentían uno por el otro no tardo en darse a notar en ambos. Pero un pequeño movimiento que hiso Serena le recordó que acaba de perder su virginidad. Darien lo noto y la alejo de el

**-Amor será mejor que esperemos un poco, para poder estar juntos nuevamente**-le sugirió-**ahora lo que aras será darte un baño, para relajar tus músculos adoloridos.**

**-Pues aunque no quiera, creo que tienes razón mi príncipe-**con pereza se levantó y camino directo al baño.

Darien no podía dejar de verla era tan hermosa, parecía una sincera, que con solo una mirada podría embrujar a cualquier hombre. Pero ese ya no pasaría por que ella era del le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma. El solo tenía que lograr amarla como ella se lo merecía.

**SERENA**

Después de tomar un baño junto con Darien, se arreglaron para salir a desayudar. Después del desayuno el, la acompaño a su automóvil, el cual se había quedo aparcado fuera de la casa de su amiga Rei.

Trataron de no hacer ruido, ya que si Rei se daba cuenta, que estaban llegando a esas horas de la mañana, los empezaría atosigar con preguntas y no quería que nada le arruinara su maravillosa noche y mañana.

Serena entraba a su casa

**-¿Se puede saber dónde estabas Serena?**-la voz de su hermano se escuchó por toda la sala

Ella volteo a verlo, los ojos le brillaron y corrió abrazar al dueño de esa voz

**-¡Haruka!-**abrazaba a su hermano con cariño-**no sabes cuánto te he extrañado**-se aferraba más a él. Haruka se había ido por varios meses por sus compromisos

El chico correspondía a su gesto y ala apretó más

**-Yo también te extrañe cabeza de bombón**-le dijo con cariño

**-¡Eres malo! ¿Porque no me has contestado mis mensajes, correos y llamadas?**-le reclamo con un puchero fingido

Haruka le toco la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice.

**-Perdón gatita. Es que he estado entrenado mucho**-le pidió-**ya sabes tu hermano tiene que ser el mejor corredor de la historia de la fórmula uno**-dijo arrogante, ella le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo.

**-¡Eres un idiota!-**le dijo**-¡pero un idiota al que adoro**!-le sonrió

**-¡Ves soy irresistible!**-le guiño un ojo- **a todo esto no has contestado mi pregunta ¿dónde estabas?-**Serena al recordar, todo lo que había pasado con Darien, se puso más roja que un tomate. Haruka al ver su cara, sonrió con malicia- **¡Serena tienes algo que contarle a tu hermano favorito!**-la miro con seriedad

**-Bueno yo**-contesto con timidez.

**-No me digas que Chiba tiene algo que ver, con ese sonrojo tan tierno**-dice burlón

**-¡Oye!-**le reclama **– ¡no te burles de mí! –**le exigió

**-No bueno, es que el único que logra eso en ti es Darien**-le aseguro-¡**te exijo que me cuentas!** - la miro

**-Es que, paso lo que tú ya sabe**s-Haruka negó **– ¡hay Haruka, no me hagas decirlo, no es fácil decirle estas cosas a tu hermano!-**lo miro un poco seria

**-Pero un hermano que sabe todos tus secretos y que puedes confiar en él siempre**-le recordó tocando su pecho con la palma de mano. Serena no pudo evitar reír

**-Ya Haruka no seas payaso-**le dijo mientras reír

**-Pero no de tu circo**-le contesto y saco la lengua

**-Hay a veces me pregunto, quienes es mayor de los tres** –dijo Serena burlona-**si ustedes dos o yo**-se señalo

-**Hay no eso sí que no Dante y yo somos tus mayores a sí que respétanos**-le exigió, levantando la mano

**-Eso siempre lo he hecho, tú y Dante son mis mejores amigo-**en eso iba entrando el mayor de los tres

**-Alguien me ha invocado**-dijo en tono divertido

**-No nadie, ¡así que te puedes ir por donde entraste!** –le contesto Serena. Diamante solo frunció el seño

**-A no, eso sí que no –**dice Haruka-¡**ven hermano!** –Lo invito a tomar asiento**-que la gatita tiene algo que contarnos**-sonrió con picardía

**- Si**-pregunto**- ¿de que se trata?**- los miro con interés

**-Pues aquí mi querida hermanita, paso la noche con Darien**-contesto con tono divertido.

Pero a Diamante eso no le gustó nada.

**-¡Vaya eso sí que es un buen chisme!-**dijo mirando a Serena con el ceño fruncido. Él sabía que eso no era nada bueno y menos cuando apenas había pasado unos meses de la ruptura de Darien con Setsuna **- ¡soy todos oídos**!- la miro esperando que empezara hablar.

Serena agacho la mirada, se sentía mal. Diamante tenía la sospecha que ella tuvo algo que ver con todo lo que paso entre esa pareja.

**-Sabían que son los hermanos más insoportables del mundo**-dijo. Pero no era cierto los dos eran sus amigos, siempre la cuidaban y la aconsejaban. Los adoraba porque sabía que podía confiar en ellos.

**-Pero nos amas**-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Soltándose a reír los tres.

**-Pues verán anoche fui con las chicas a bailar, y ya estando en el antro, se me ocurrió llamar a Darien, para que se animara un poco, ya que lleva varios meses deprimido**-miraba a Haruka, porque lo que era a Diamante, no podía sostenerle la mirada.

**-Hiciste bien hermanita**-le felicito Haruka**-mi amigo necesita olvidar a esa. Que mejor mujer que tú para ayudarlo a salir adelante**-la animo Haruka

**-Si yo opino lo mismo que Haruka**-hablo Diamante **– ¡que mejor mujer que tu verdad!-**esto último lo dijo en tono irónico, la miro con reproche.

Serena se sintió mal, pero no permitiría que su hermano mayor arruinara, todo lo que había logrado hasta ahora. Ella era la novia de Darien. Eso era lo único que le importaba.

**-Si lo sé**-dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro**-pues ya soy novia de Darien**-los miro con ojos brillantes de la felicidad que sentía.

**-Felicidades hermanita**. ** Yo sé que tú podrás lograr que Darien vuelva hacer feliz**-mientras la abrazaba.

**-Gracias Haruka sé que puedo contar contigo. Te quiero-**ella cerro los ojos.

Se separaron, Haruka miro a Diamante que estaba con el ceño fruncido

**-¿Que no vas a felicitar a nuestra hermanita?-**le dijo con seriedad al ver su cara

**-No** -contesto con seriedad- **no sé si sea lo mejor para ella o para el**-miro a Serena, quien tenía los ojos enajenados a punto de llorar**-perdóname Serena**-le dijo con tristeza**- pero no puedo estar de acuerdo, en cómo se están dando las cosas**- comenzó a caminar, perdiéndose de la vista de sus hermanos

**-¿Qué le pasa?**-se preguntó Haruka**- voy con el**-pero Serena lo detuvo

**-No. Mejor yo iré hablar con él. Tal vez esté preocupado por mí –**dice ella sabiendo que esa no era la razón

**-Si tienes razón. Ni a él ni a mi nos gustaría verte sufriendo, por nada ni por nadie**-le acaricio la mejilla con el dorso de la mano

**-Gracias hermano. Bueno voy con Diamante**-Serena se dio la media vuelta, comenzó a caminar saliendo de directo a las escaleras.

Pero ella no tenía ninguna intención de hablar de nada con Diamante. Ella sabía perfectamente bien porque estaba así. Siendo sincera no quería que nadie de arruinar su felicidad, así que decidió pasar de largo la habitación de su hermano, para ir directo a la de ella.

Pero cuando entro se llevó tremenda sorpresa

**-Serena tenemos que hablar**-le dijo el chico con seriedad

**-Pues no sé de qué –**le contesto con indiferencia

**-¡Tú sabes bien de que!** –le aseguro el

**-No Diamante, no tengo ganas de hablar-**mientras caminaba al baño. Pero el chico la detuvo de la mano

**-Si tienes ganas**-la miro con reproche-¿**quiero saber cómo fue que hiciste para que Darien dejara a Setsuna?**-le pregunto

**-¡Yo no hice nada!-**se hiso la indignada

**-Claro que si** –le aseguro-**primero vienes conmigo y me pides ayuda con tu plan para sepáralos y coincidentemente a la semana ellos terminan por una infelicidad por parte de ella**

**-Pues yo no tengo la culpa que su amor no fuera tan grande como ella seguro decir** –le grito

**-Tú sabes que Setsuna adoraba a Darien. Pero no pudo soportar el desprecio de él. Por esa razón decidió tomar la beca. ¡Que no pudo llegar en mejor momento que este! –**dijo con tono irónico.

Ella se soltó del agarre

**-¡Déjame en paz Diamante!** –Le grito-**por qué no puedes aceptar, que él ya está conmigo y que yo soy feliz por eso-**lo miro con enojo y tristeza a la vez

**-Por qué no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar Darien, el día que se entere todo lo que hiciste, para sepáralo de ella**-le dijo en tono preocupado

**-Eso nunca va a pasar –**le aseguro-**porque yo no hice nada. Ahora sal de mi cuarto** –le ordeno

Diamante solo movió la cabeza a los lados, comenzó a caminar sin decir más. Pero se detuvo en la puerta y dijo

**-Solo espero que Darien nunca se dé cuenta de lo que hiciste**- y sin más se fue

Serena espero que saliera, para ir directo al baño. Tenía que relajarse y que mejor que un baño de burbujas.

Tenía la cabeza recostada en el respaldo de tina, con los ojos cerrados. De pronto los abrió mirando el techo, las palabras de su hermano resonaron en su mente como un eco.

"Solo espero que Darien nunca se dé cuenta de lo que hiciste".

**- Por Setsuna no me preocupare por varios año**s-ya que por petición de ella, su padre le dio una beca, para estudiar una maestría en Nueva York.

**Flash back**

El señor Tsukino se encontraba muy concentrado en su trabajo. Cuando un sonido de distrajo de su deberes, sin pensarlo tomo el teléfono y contesto

**-Si**-contesto a su secretaria

**-Señor Tsukino, su hija está aquí y desea hablar con usted**-le dijo la chica con voz seria

**-¡Serena está aquí!**-pregunto si poder creerlo, su pequeña casi nunca lo visitaba

**-Si señor**-le aseguro su secretaria

**-¡Por favor haga la pasar, tráigame un café!**-le contesto feliz

**-Si señor**-la chica colgó.

Kenji espero a que su hija entrara, cuando vio que la parella giro, se puso de pie

**-Cariño**-le hablo

**-Hola papi-**la chica corrió a abrazar a su padre

**-¿Cómo está mi pequeña princesa?**-pregunto, separándose un poco de ella

**-Bien papi**-lo miro con ternura. Tenía que ser convincente, para que su padre hiciera lo que ella quería.

Kenji era un hombre alto de cabello oscuro, ojos color verde y piel blanca. Cualquier persona que lo viera se daba cuenta que era un hombre inteligente y poderoso, lo cual había demostrado ya que era dueño de los bancos Bantokio y de las universidades mas prestigiosas de todo el país Tokio de cristal. Pero tenía una gran debilidad, la cual tenía enfrente de él.

**-¿Y qué te trae por aquí mi niña?-**la miro a los ojos

**-Pues vine a pedirte ayuda para una amiga**-le dijo con fingida tristeza

**-¿Y quien es esa amiga tan especial?-**pregunto, enternecido por el buen corazón de su hija. Pensando que nombraría alguna de sus amigas conocidas

**-Pues es Setsuna Meio- **contesto el nombre como sin nada, el abrió los ojos

**-¡No sabía que Setsuna Meoi fuera tu amiga hija**!-su voz tenía algo de sorpresa. El solo sabía que esa chica era una de las mejores estudiantes de la carrera de medicina. y novia, desde hacía muchos años de Darien, el amigo de su hijo Haruka

**-Por qué papa. Estanos en la misma universidad-**le contesto encogiéndose de hombros**- aparte que es la novia de Darien** – esto último lo dijo con un gesto en la boca, del cual su padre no se dio cuenta

**-Si tienes razón. Pero nunca te he visto con ella-**dijo.

**-Si papi lo sé, es que casi no te he visto en estos días y la verdad que hace poco ella y yo somos amigas**-le aseguro

**-Si está bien cariño. ¿Pero dime que tiene ella que ver con tu vista?**-le pregunto curioso

**-Bueno es que ella es una gran estudiante. Y bueno ella tiene un gran sueño –**lo miro los ojos-**ella quiere ir a estudiar a nueva york **

**-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- **Serana frunció un poco el ceño, por tantas preguntas. Pero que hacía, si la curiosidad de su padre era normal de cierta manera.

**-Pues que tú eres el dueño de la universidad y si tú lo ordenaras podrían darle una beca para ir a estudiar su doctorado allá-**le termino de decir con algo de pena. Pena que no sentía**- es muy buena estudiante te aseguro que se lo merece**-lo miro a los ojos

**-Pero hija esa es decisión del director de la universidad-**le aseguro**-yo no conozco a los estudiantes de la universidad, y esa tarea se la dejo a el**

Serena sabía que no obtendría nada insistiendo, al contrario, haría que su padre se intrigara, y de verdad se pusiera a investigar y obvio que no quería que se diera cuenta de lo ella estaba planeando.

**-Si papa lo sé. Discúlpame por venía a molestarte con esto. La verdad que pensé que tal vez podía ayudarla. es que estaba tan ilusionada, con esa beca, que cuando se dio cuenta que no había logrado obtenerla, se puso tan triste-**le conto con mucha tristeza en la voz. Pero lo que le dijo, no era del todo mentira Setsuna si estaba estudiando mucho para lograr esa beca.

Kenji la tomo de la cara y le dijo

**- Hay mi niña eres tan buena**-sintió un poco de remordimiento. Pero sacudió la cabeza un poco, este no era el momento para remordimientos. Así que solo sonrió-**Cariño perdóname. pero como te dijo eso es decisión del director**-le aseguro.

**-Si papa no te preocupes. Ya habrá otra oportunidad para ella. Yo solo quise ayudar un poco**-le dijo con tristeza pensado que tenía que dejárselo a la suerte – **bueno me voy. que si no llego a casa mama pegara el grito en el cielo-**le sonrió

Kenji no pudo evitar sonreír también su esposa era estricta pero muy dulce. La amaba más que a su vida, ella era una de las razones por la cual luchaba para salir adelante.

**-Si mi princesa ve a casa**-le dio un beso en la frente**- y discúlpame**-le volvió a pedir

**-No te preocupes papi entiendo**- le dio un beso en la mejilla-** eres el mejor papa del mundo-** no dijo más, se dio la vuelta y camino a la puerta

**-Adiós papi-** Le regalo una sonrisa radiante.

Kenji solo sonrió. Que iba hacer con este amor tan inmenso que sentía por su princesa. así que después, de pensarlo por unos segundos. Decidió que vería en que podía ayudar a su amiga. se dirigió a su monitor y tecleo algunas cuantas veces, vio la página y volvió a teclear el nombre de esa alumna.

**Pues esa chica sí que es muy inteligente**-se dijo para si- **con sus recursos ella nunca podrá ir a estudiar-**se quedó pensando por unos minutos. Ahora entendía el interés de su princesa por ayudarla

-**Creo que mi hija tiene razón. Esa chica merece una oportunidad-**tomo su teléfono, marco algunos números, espero a que contestaran del otro lado

**-Por favor me podría comunicar con el director Kakeru**

**Fin flash back**

Ella lo único que había hecho fue dejárselo a la suerte, la cual estaba de su lado ya que su padre si le dio la beca a Setsuna.

**-Así que por ese lado no me debo de sentir mal-**se dijo para ella escuchándose el eco que hacían sus palabras

Eres una falsa Serena. Tu sabes que tienes mucha culpa en todo esto, si tu no se lo hubieras pedido, el nunca habría intervenido. Su mente no dejaba de atormentarla

**-¡Ya déjame en paz**!- grito-¡déjame ser feliz**! ¡Yo me encargare de curar, todo el dolor que Darien pudo haber sentido!** –se juró a ella misma

**Darien**

Se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala de su casa, pensado en lo que había hecho hacia algunas horas con serena, no pudo evitar sonreír.

**-He Darien**-le hablo su hermano-**esa sonrisa hace tiempo que no la veía**-dice Seiya contesto de ver nuevamente sonreír a su hermano.

**-Pues es que decidí darme otro oportunidad**-le conto

**-Qué bueno hermano**-se sentó a un lado de el** – ¿esa nueva oportunidad tiene alguna mujer?** –pregunto levantando una ceja

**-Si-** sonrió nuevamente

**-No me digas que es**-pregunto incrédulo

**-Si es ella-**aseguro

**-En serio Darien** –pregunto todavía incrédulo

**-Si** –lo miro divertido por sus caras

**-Pues me da mucho gusto, ella merece una oportunidad. Desde que paso lo de ella, ha estado todo el tiempo apoyándote y demostrándote a cada momento lo mucho que te ama**

**-Si lo sé. por eso tome esa decisión**-le dijo en tono seguro. Seiya no pudo dejar de ver ese brillo en sus ojos

**-O tal vez también la amas y no te has querido dar cuenta**-le dijo

Darien lo miro, pero negó con la cabeza

**-No hermano. Nunca podré volver amar como la ama a ella**-de pronto su rostro se trasformó en enojo- ¡**menos su maldita traición!**- apretó su mano izquierda

Pero Seiya no permitiría que su hermano se volviera a dejar caer por esa maldita mujer. que le destrozo la vida. El ayudaría a Serena, para que Darien por fin pudiera olvidar a Setsuna de una maldita vez. Se aseguraría que Serena fuera la mujer de su vida. Algo dentro del él le decía que ella era la mujer que su hermano necesitaba para ser feliz.

**-Ya cálmate**-le dijo mientras tomaba su mano para que se relajara un poco-**piensa que la vida te está dando una nueva oportunidad con Serena –**le sonrió

Darien se relajó inmediatamente, al recordar todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

**-Si es una gran mujer. Sé que si me esfuerzo logra quererla mucho**-le aseguro a su hermano

-**Mejor porque no la amas**-le dijo con un poco de sarcasmo

**-Por qué no sé si lo logre hermano-**contesto en tono triste y serio **–solo espero no lastimarla. Ya que ella me ha ayudado mucho. **

**-Sé que lo harás Darien, cuando menos lo esperes, ya estarás perdidamente enamorado de ella**-le toco el hombro**-te dejo tengo que ir al gimnasio**-se puso de pie

**-¿Y por qué no me invitas?**-pregunto Darien, Seiya lo miro sorprendido

**-Por qué hace tiempo que no quieras salir a ningún lado, entre ellos el gimnasio-**le contesto

**-Qué te parece si olvidamos eso, dejamos el pasado atrás y volvemos a retomar esa vistas al gimnasio -**Seiya rodo los ojos**-¿qué porque pones esa cara?-**le pregunto con reproche

**-Porque eso llevo diciéndote todos estos meses Darien**-le contesto su hermano

**- Es que no estaba de humor para nada**- dijo con un poco de pena en su voz

**-Eso ya no importa-**lo abrazo por los hombros –**lo importante, es que ahora tienes el ánimo. así que no se diga más vámonos-**le ordeno

**-Primero me iré a cambiar** –le dijo lo obvio. Seiya lo miro de pies a cabeza

**-Pero no te tardes mucho**- lo apuro Seiya

**-Espera un momento ¿acaso tu interés por ir al gimnasio, tiene algo que ver con alguna chica?-**pregunto Darien sin dejar de mirarlo

Seiya sonrió

**-Es que deberías de verla Darien. es hermosa, con un cuerpo divino**-Darien rodo los ojos

**-Ya se hacía raro**-contesto torciendo la boca

**-Oye no pongas esa cara**-mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza

**-¡Oye!** –se quejó Darien

**-No tienes por qué burlarte **–le reclamo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos

**-No es cierto Seiya**-dice Darien sin poderlo creer**-¿estás enamorado de esa chica?**-pregunto

**-Bueno yo**-se sonrojo

**-Esto tiene que ser grabado para la historia de la familia Chiba. Seiya está enamorado**-lo grito

**-¡Cállate!**-le ordeno. Pero Darien no hiso caso

**-¡Familia escuchen todos, Seiya está enamorado!**-volvió a gritar. Seiya le tapó la boca para que se dejaran de escuchar, sus gritos por toda la casa

**-¡Darien por favor**!-le pidió-**no digas nada. la verdad que ni yo sé que es esto que estoy sintiendo por ella-**Darien lo miro

**-O vamos Seiya seguro que es otro más y estas confundido-**le aseguro para darle ánimos ya que lo vio muy acongojado

**-No lo sé Darien es algo que ni yo se me explicar-** le dijo

**-Espera un momento deja voy a cambiarme de ropa y nos vamos. tengo que conocer a la chica que trae así a mi hermano. El mujeriego número 1 de todo Tokio-**se alejo

**-Muy gracioso Darien. Gracias por tu ayuda hermano-** le grito en tono sarcástico. Seiya lo miro, y arrugo en ceño.

**-¿Hay Kakyruu que me hiciste?- **se preguntó mientras un suspiro se le escapo sin querer…

**CONTINUARA…**

Amigas otro capítulo más de esta loca historia, la verdad que no sé cómo agradecerles el apoyo. Me emocionaron todos rw que me dejaron son mi motor a seguir. **GRACIAS**

Pues como ven aquí ya paso un poquito de tiempo y Serena sigue haciendo de las suyas, ya logro que Darien este con ella. Y como no verdad si se le pego como chicle en el zapato. Vamos a ver cómo le va a ir.

Este capítulo se los dedico a mis amigas lectoras y autoras que me dejaron rw … Así que mis niñas esto es para ustedes **Adileyne, yesqui2000****, ****christydechiba****, ****flakis****, ****Conyta Moonlight****, ****naiara moon****, ****mayilu****, ****Marie Mademoiselle Chiba****, ****Nai SD****, Lenna, ****Suki angeles****, milena shield****s**. NIÑAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO LES MANDO ABRAZOS A TODAS...

También gracias a todas esas personitas bellas que se pasan a leer y me han agregado a sus alertas y favoritos.

**Nos leemos en el próximo =) **


	3. ¡Quiero mas de ti!

**CAPITULO 3…**

Una hermosa pareja llegaba a la universidad, siendo presas de todas las miradas. Veían con admiración, como uno de los chicos más guapos de la universidad, por fin había dejado su depresión. La sonrisa de su acompañante era radiante, que demostraba lo feliz que estaba y se sentía.

**-¿Ya viste?**- decía una chica de cabellos castaño ;ondulado que le llegaba a los hombre, piel blanca y ojos color azul. A su hermana que en ese momento estaba buscando algo en su loker , se fijó a donde su hermana le señalaba.

**-¡Serena!**- dijo con sorpresa-**y viene con Darien-**mientras abría sus ojos cada vez más, a causa de la sorpresa.

**-Si Serena y Darien juntos**-contesto la otra

**-pues que bueno me da gusto por ellos-**dijo con sinceridad, ya que ella era una de las personas que sabían del amor que Serena le tenía a Darien.

**-Pues a mí también hermana**- suspiro-**tan hermoso que es el amor**-otro suspiro

**-Hay Molly tú tienes remedio eres una romántica-**se quejo

**-Lita-**miro a su hermana mayor. Una chica de cabellos castaños amarrados a una coleta, piel blanca y ojos color verde- **no tiene nada de malo serlo**-dijo, mientras volteaba la cara para seguir viendo a la pareja.

**-Si más en vísperas de tu matrimonio-**le recordó

**-Claro. Ya cuento los días para estar junto a mi Neflyte para toda la vida-**suspiros

Mientras ellas miraban con admiración a la pareja. Había otras miradas que no estaban muy felices con lo que estaban viendo.

**-Así que lograste lo que querías gatita-**pensaba el chico de cabellos rosados-**pues creo que tu felicidad subirá de precio hermosa- **mientras empuñaba sus manos por la furia que sentía

**-¡Hey Ren!**-le habla un chico con temor en la voz, ya que Ren tenía fama de ser uno de los chicos más agresivos de la escuela.

**-¿Ahora, qué quieres?**-contesto de malo gana

**-Es que tu moto, está estorbando la salida de un coche **–Ren lo miro con fastidio .

Comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo encontrándose de frente con la pareja que venía muy entretenida conversando.

**-¡Serena!**-la llamo, la chica se puso rígida. Mientras la recorría con la mirada de pies a cabeza.

**-Hola Ren**-lo saludo cortésmente. Pero por dentro el corazón le saltaba como loco.

Darien frunció el ceño. Solo de ver a ese tipo se le revolvía el estómago. Ren sonrió con burla y malicia sin esperar más se despidió.

**-Nos vemos luego**-siguió su camino

**-Adiós**-contesto Serena. Estaba nerviosa ella conocía esa sonrisa sínica por parte del chico.

**-¿Desde cuando eres amiga de ese tipo?**-le pregunto Darien mirando a los ojos, esperando la respuesta.

**-Este-**callo por unos segundos-** llevamos varias clases juntos-** Darien la observo por unos segundos más, después desvió la mirada al chico que se perdía en lo largo del pasillo.

**-Te recomiendo, que no hagas mucha amistad con ese tipo**-le soltó**-¡si no tendremos serios problemas! **– esto último lo dijo apretando la mandíbula.

**-Si está bien, no te preocupes. ¡pero anda vamos que se nos hará tarde!**-lo animo a caminar

**-Si vamos-**Darien comenzó a caminar junto a Serena nuevamente**-¿ya viste que todo mundo nos mira?-**le dijo Darien, odiaba ser el centro de atención por eso siempre era muy discreto con sus cosas. Pero con Serena eso sería imposible más siendo ella, la del dueño de la universidad.

**-Si amor. No te preocupes, seguro que todas las chicas me envidian, por tener de novio al chico más guapo de toda la universidad**-le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Darien se sonrojo.

**-Pues yo creo que los chicos deben sentirse igual**-la acerco más a él. El sabia, que su novia era realmente hermosa y que muchos de los chicos querían salir con ella.

Darién acompaño a Serena hasta su salón y se despidió con un casto beso. Así darían inicio a otro día más de clases. Serena camino a su lugar, pero todos la miraban.

**-¡Serena!** –le grito mina. La chica levanto la mirada a su amiga, se acercó a ella

**-Hola Mina**-el saludo

**-Picarona ya vi que por fin se te hiso con Darién**-levanta una ceja, se veía muy graciosa.

**-Si mina, no sabes estoy feliz. Por fin logre que Darién sea mío-**esto último lo dijo en tono posesivo.

**-Hay lo dices como si fuera aun objeto Serena-**Mina la miro con el ceño fruncido.

**-Mina, tu sabes todo lo que amo a Darién **–la chica asintió**-solo fue una manera de decir que el por fin me hiso caso-**Mina sonrió

**-Si amiga, no sabes lo contenta que me siento por eso-**la felicito**- ahora podremos salir, en parejas. tú con tu Darien y yo con mi Yaten**- le brillaron los ojitos al nombrar a su novio

**-Yo me siento más feliz amiga, creme y cuando quieres salimos en parejas**-le aseguro. no estaría mal que unas cuantas se dieran cuenta que Darien ya tenía dueña. Ya que no permitiría que nada ni nadie la separara, del hombre que ella amaba. Haría lo que fuera por retenerlo junto a ella.

Las clases pasaron, Serena caminaba por el largo pasillo que estaba casi desierto, se dirigía al baño, se quería retocar el maquillaje. Antes de ver a Darién, que de seguro ya estaría esperándola en el estacionamiento.

Cuando de pronto alguien le jalo el brazo con fuerza.

**-¡Qué te pasa idiota!** –le reclamo

**-A mi nada mi reyna. ¿Más bien, dime por que llevas tanta prisa?**-le contesto tranquilamente. Pero abrió la puerta de uno de los salones vacíos, asiéndola entrar.

**-¡Ahora que rayos quieres!-**le pregunto con enojo en la voz.

**-¡Tú sabes bien que es lo que quiero!** –la miro sugerentemente.

**-¿Vete al diablo! ya te he dicho que eso no**-grito a un más molesta.

**-O vamos Serena, ¿acaso no vale nada tu felicidad y la de aburrido ese?-**la miro y sonrió

**-Pero eso nunca lo tendrás de mi** –le aseguro-¡**pídeme lo que quieres!** –le dijo-**pero eso jamás**.

El chico se le acerco y la tomo de la cintura levantándola unos centímetros del suelo, pegándola a pared.

**-Vamos hermosa no la pasaras tan mal**-le aseguro, mientras le olía el cuello.

-¡**Suéltame Ren! ¡suéltame!**-le gritaba. Pero el chico la ignoro completamente.

**-Hueles delicioso**-le acercaba cada vez más la nariz a su cuello.

**-¡Por favor suéltame! Te daré lo que me pidas, menos eso**-el chico levanto la cabeza y la miro a los ojos. Quería gritar pero no podía, si no todo mundo se daría cuenta

**-Pero yo solo quiero ¡esto!**-la toco su parte intima sin permiso. Serena sintió tanto asco y coraje que empezó moverse como loca

**-¡Suéltame animal!** –le gritaba**-¡no me toques infeliz!**-de repente el chico la soltó. Causando que ella trastabillara un poco.

**-Está bien, tal vez el estúpido de tu novio quiera saber cómo fue que su ex novia término encerrada conmigo-**Serena abrió los ojos con temor y trajo grueso.

**-El trato fue que no dirías nada**-le recordó Serena.

**-Sí, pero eso fue antes que quisiera tenerte en mi cama**-la miro de pies a cabeza**- es que eres tan hermosa**-la lujuria era notoria en su voz.

-**Pero te pague muy bien por eso, y sin contar que cuando me pides dinero te lo doy**-le recordó, apretando los dientes con enojo.

**-Pero eso ya se terminó desde hace mucho tiempo-**se encogió de hombros.

Maldita sea el momento en que se le ocurrió pedirle a este tipo que la ayudara, pensaba Serena.

-¡**Que quieres!**-le grito-**dinero, joyas un auto. Pídemelo que quieres lo que se antoje. Pero por favor olvídate de lo otro-**el chico se quedó pensando por unos minutos.

Serena estaba nerviosa quería salir corriendo de ahí pero no podía. tenía que dejar las cosas resueltas con él. no se podía a arriesgar que el muy estúpido fuera a decirle algo a Darién.

**-Muy bien Serena, creo que por el momento me conformare con que me des una buena cantidad de dinero, para irme de vacaciones por unos meses**-la chico lo miro

**-De vacaciones** –lo miro con el ceño fruncido. Rem comenzó a reír

**-¿O vamos no me digas que te preocupas por mí?-**decía mientras reía

**-¡Claro que no! por mi te puedes ir al mismo infierno** –contesto .

**-Entonces quiero que me des una buena cantidad, con la que yo pueda vivir por varios meses**- se comenzó alejar, y camino a la puerta-**la quiero esta misma tarde, nos vemos en el parque núm. 5 a la 6 de la tarde.**

Serena sintió alivio al verlo alejarse. Pero la llamo antes de cerrar buen la puerta.

**-Ha y Serena esto no será lo último que me des**-la miro nuevamente de pies a cabeza y le giño un ojos.

**-¡Imbécil!**-le giro antes de escuchar, el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse.

Ren caminaba por el largo pasillo. Como cambiaron las cosas de unos meses para acá, Serena fue un negocio redondo que sin pensarlo se convirtió en su banco particular y lo seguiría siendo por varios años más. Por esa razón decidió que se iría de vacaciones por unos meses ya cuando se le terminara el dinero vendría por más. Los estudios no eran lo suyo, así que por él, que todo se fuera al diablo.

El disfrutaría la vida a lo grande. Tenía que alejarse de todo y de todos, más de la mala vibra que Chiba, le venía tirando, desde hacía varios meses. Los enfrentamientos entre ellos cada vez eran más tensos, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento se le echaría enzima a golpes, no es que le importara mucho. No podía evitar reír al recordar la cara que puso cuando lo encontró besándose con Setsuna.

Serena salió del salón sin antes ver que nadie la viera salir y comenzó a caminar al estacionamiento. Encontrándose con un Darién preocupado.

**-Serena, ya te iba a ir a buscar-**Le dijo cuando la vio

**-¿Eso porque? –**le pregunto todavía se sentía aturdida por todo lo sucedido

**- ¡Porque tardaste mucho y está preocupado!**-la dio cuenta que estaba algo inquieta.

**-Pues ya estoy aquí, como vez estoy bien. Así que vámonos, ya no quiero estar ni un minuto más aquí-c**amino al auto de Darién y sin más abrió la puerta subiendo a él.

Darién la miraba, que le pasaba por que le contestaba así. Pero decidió no decir más subió al coche y lo puso enmarca.

**-¿Serena que te pasa?**-le pregunto al verla tan distraída. La chica parpadeo varias veces

**-Nada-**contesto simplemente

**-Como que nada, estás muy rara desde que salimos de la universidad. ¿Acaso te paso alg**o? –la chica lo miro y se enterneció, al darse cuenta que Darién le tomaba la mano entre la suya.

**-No es nada Darién. Estoy bien solo es un poco de angustia por los exámenes finales**-le mintió.

**-Por eso no te preocupes, sabes que yo siempre te ayudare-**la miro con ternura.

**-Si lo sé** – Se acercó a él y recargo su cabeza en el hombro.

**-Serena** –la llamo

**- Dime**-contesto sin volverse ni un poco

**-Tú sabes que mi amigo Neflyte se casara próximamente.**

**- Claro que lo sé. Se casara con una hermana de mi amiga Lita**-le dijo

**-Si con Molly. ¿Pues quería saber si me podrías acompañar?-le** pregunto

**-Claro que si Darién-**se levantó para mirarlo a los ojos-**Contigo voy al fin de mundo, si así me lo pidieras-**Darién sonrió-**Pero yo también estoy invitada Lita me ha invitado-**le dijo

**-Pues entonces iremos juntos-**le dijo Darién

**-Si –**se volvió acomodar en el mismo sitio donde hacia un momento estaba.

Serena llego a su casa. Comió algo, después se preparó para ir a su cita. Al llegar al parque le entregó un cheque a Ren, el cual agredió enormemente ya que era una cifra muy grande.

**-Gracias Serena, eres muy generosa-**le dijo con burla**-pero creme que todo esto es nada al lado de tu felicidad-**mientras movía el cheque con una mano

**-¡Vete al diablo!**-se dio la media vuelta y se fue. A lo lejos se escuchaban las risas de Ren.

**-Si mi amor, yo te llamo**-le grito el chico ante que ella se alejara más

Subió a su auto, azotando la puerta y arranco. Solo esperaba que el estúpido ese sé que quedara para siempre a donde quiera que fuese...

**DARIEN**

Dos meses pasaron volando, ya Darien estaba en sus prácticas en uno de los hospitales más importantes de Tokio. Serena estaba en su último semestre para terminar su carrera.

Ahora Darien se estaba dando un baño, ya que iría a recoger a su novia, para ir a la boda de uno de sus mejores amigos. Sentía como el agua corría por todo su cuerpo relajando cada uno de sus músculos que ahora estaba más marcados, gracias al trabajo que realizaba en el gimnasio.

Cuando termino fue a su almario a buscar el traje que compro para la ocasión. Era un traje en color negro, la camisa era negra con rayas en color plata y zapatos del mismo color que el traje. cuando ya está listo peino su cabello y se puso colonia.

Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

**-Adelante**-contesto

**-Vaya Darien, esta guapísimo-**le dijo su hermana

**-Tú también esta hermosa Hotaru**-le dijo observándola de pies a cabeza. Ella llevaba puesto un vestido en color gris largo, tenía las mangas sueltas que le llegan a medio hombro, el cuello en v, tenía con un cinturón abajo del busto que lo hacía lucir más y desde ahí era suelto.

-**Gracias hermano tu siempre tan galante-**le agradeció

**- ¿Dime a que debo tu visita?-**pregunto

**-Bueno mama, me envió a preguntarte si te vas con nosotros -**el chico negó

**-No, yo iré por Serena**-Hotaru sonrió con picardía

**- Entonces te vemos haya-**sin más se despidió y salíos del cuarto.

Darien se giró para verse en el espejo por últimas vez. La verdad que se veía muy bien pensó. Así que salió de su cuarto, ya en casa no había nadie y tomo las llaves de su carro.

A los pocos minutos ya se encontraba fuera de la casa de su novia. Sonrió al recordar que hacía más de dos meses, esa chica era su novia. Y hasta ahora no se había arrepentido de a ver tomado la decisión, ya que tenía una hermosa relación con Serena. Eran los mejores amigos, reían cuando estaban juntos y sin contar que tenían una fuerte química en la cama. Se ponía tenso solo de recordar las veces que se escapaban a un hotel, para poder dar rienda suelta a su pasión.

Pero había un detalle que en el rostro de Serena siempre reflejaba tristeza. Ella siempre le decía que lo amaba, pero el todavía no sentía eso por ella, la quería pero no la amaba. Eso era lo que empañaba su relación, si no casi todo sería perfecto.

Él se sentía culpable por ello. Pero estaba decido a amarla como ella se lo merece.

Bajo de su auto y camino a la puerta, toca el timbre. Una de la chicas de servicio abrió, pero sé quedo impresionada con semejante hombre. Darien carraspeo un poco

**-Buenas noches ¿estará Serena? –**Le pregunto

**-Perdón**- le contesto la chica-**pero pase enseguida le hablamos- **Darien hiso lo que la chica le pidió, la cual salió corriendo a buscar a Serena.

Pasaron varios minutos cuando su hermosa novia aparición se veía como una diosa, con ese vestido largo en color rojo, estrape; con forma de corazón, con unos adornos en pedrería que se unían en su cintura, pegado completamente a su cuerpo y con una abertura hasta la mitad de su pierna. Zapatillas cerradas de plataforma en color plata. Llevaba el pelo acomodado aun lado, con un broche para adornarlo. Con aretes de brillantes y por ultimo un pequeño bolso en color plata. Quedo embobado, no embobado no, lo que le sigue idiotizado.

**-Cuñado cierra la boca**-le dijo Haruka en tono de burla.

Darien lo miro y se sonrojo. Estaba tan concentrado en Serena, que ni se dios cuenta que Haruka venia acompañándola del brazo.

**-Haruka buenas noches –**lo saludo. Ya cuando estaba con el

**-Si verdad muy buenas –**le contesto con sarcasmo

**- ¡Haruka déjalo!**-lo regaño Serena –**hola amor**-se acercó a él y le dio un beso- **estas guapísimo**-dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza

**-Y tú estás espectacular princesa-**no pudo evitar sentir como el corazón le latía como loco, solo de ver esos hermosos ojos color cielo.

**-Gracias –**le dijo en forma tímida, por la manera en que su novio la miraba.

**-Bien como veo que a lo mejor ustedes saldrán más tarde me voy –**se despido Haruka

**-¿Pero no te iras con nosotros?**- Le pregunto Serena

**-No hermanita en primera no quiero hacer mal tercio y en segunda me espera una hermosa señorita- **se hiso el interesante

**-¿De casualidad esa señorita es Michiru?**-le pregunto. Haruka sonrió

**-La misma hermana, la misma**-le confirmo- **como ya sabes cómo es tu futura cuñada, mejor me voy que estoy seguro, que mi celular no tardara en soñar** – como si la hubiera invocado su celular comenzó sonar, Haruka metió su mano en el bolso del pantalón vio quien era, sonrió**-Se los dije mejor me voy**-se despidió y mientras salía contestaba-**si amor ya voy**

Darien y Serena rieron. Haruka era un chico de carácter muy fuerte, pero con Michiru se volvía un tierno gatito.

**-Bien mi hermosa dama-**le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano- **vamos que una boda nos espera.**

En la recepción ya cada una de las familias se encontraba en sus respectivas mesas.

Los Tsukino con los Aino, estaban Kenji el patriarca de la familia su hermosa esposa, Serenity, sus hijos Diamante y Haruka acompañado de Michiru. Por parte de los Aino Jedite padre, y su dulce esposa Mimet con sus hijos mina y Andrew con lita su novia desde la infancia

Mina que estaba que echaba chispas por el ingrato de su novio todavía no llegaba.

**-Ya Mina quita esa cara**-le decía Lita

**-Es que no puedo Lita, Yaten ya se tardó demasiado-**se quejo

**-Mina, Taiki ya nos explicó que fue por su hermano mayor al aeropuerto**-le recordó Lita

**-Hay a su hermano que no se le pudo ocurrir tomar un vuelo más temprano**-se quejo

**-Hay Mina**-Lita solo movió la cabeza. Voltio a ver su adorado novio. Un rubio atractivo alto de piel blanca y ojos color verde **–amor**-lo llamo

**-Si-**le contesto

**-Tengo que ir a la mesa de la familia ahora regreso**-le dijo Lita

**-Si cariño ve tranquila**-mientras le daba un beso .

La chica se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a donde se encontraban sus padres.

En la siguiente mesa se encontraba Artemis Chiba con su esposa Luna, sus hijos Hotaru y Seiya acompañado de su novia Kakyuu , que después de meses de rogarle la chica accedió a salir con él y se enteró que era una Aino.

Los Mizuno estaban en la misma mesa se encontraba Fiore padre y su esposa Karmesite la única hija que los acompañaba era Amy con su novio Taiki , ya que Michiru estaba en la mesa de junto con su novio Haruka.

**-Eres la flor más hermosa mi amor **–le alejaba Taiki a Amy

**-¡Hay no por favor Kou, no empieces con tus cursilerías!**-le regaño Seiya

**-¡Tu déjalo!** –Kakyruu le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza

**-¡Pero amor! –**se quejó Seiya sobándose

**-Amor nada. Solo porque tú eres un anti romántico, no significa que los demás deban serlo-**se voltio la cara para el otro lado

**-Pero amor**- trato de hablarle,pero fue ignorado. Ganándose las risas de los presentes

**-Cariño, Darien no llegue-**le dice Luna a su marido

**-Amor seguro que no debe de tardar-**le aseguro Artemis

**-Eso espero, porque no me gustaría que me hiciera abuela, antes de que se case**-aseguro con preocupación

-**Hay Luna por favor. Si Darien es muy responsable**-le aseguro Artemis-¡**eso espéralo se Seiya** ¡

**-¡Papa!-**se quejó el mencionado. Nuevamente todos en la mesa estallaron en risas

Los Hino conversaban muy amenamente con los Kou que ese encontraban en la misma mesa

**-¡Ya abuelo!** –lo regañaba Rei

**-¡Rei deja que tu abuelo hable!** –la regaba su madre. Que era una hermosa mujer de cabellos negro, piel blanca y ojos color azul. Quien hacía varios años se había quedado viuda. Solo en la compañía de su padre e hijos

**-Es que mama nos pone en vergüenza-**le contesto.

**-Ya Neherenia déjala. No sé por qué Rei están dura conmigo**-le decía el abuelo a su hija, con fingida tristeza.

**-¡Hay Rei ya viste lo que hiciste! **–la regaño su hermano. Un chico alto de cabello azulado, ojos color azul y piel blanca**- tranquilo abuelo** –le decía al hombre de edad avanzada.

**-¡Tu cállate Zafiro, que aquí nadie te llamo!**-lo fulmino con la mirada

**-Claro que me meto, porque es mi abuelo y madre quien insultas**-le recordó, mientras señalaba a los mencionados.

**-Pues para mi desgracia** –le saco la lengua y se voltio para el otro lado

**-¡Ya Zafiro déjala! ** –le decía su novia quien los acompañaba.

**-Pero Petzite, no ves cómo se porta esta, parece una niña**-Petzite lo mitro con ternura

**-Petzite ¿cómo esta Setsuna?**-le pregunto Neherenia, con la intensión de cambiar de tema

La chica de cabellos verdes y ojos color café no pude evitar que la triste se le notara . Se sentía tan sola sin su hermana la extrañaba tanto.

**- Está bien **–le contesto- **Estudiando mucho ya está en sus practicas**

**-Qué bueno. Seguro que Alan y Telu se deben sentir orgullosos de ella**-le dijo

**-Si papa está feliz con todo lo que ha logrado-**sonrió solo de recordar como su hermana a pesar de estar lejos, había logrado ser la mejor de su clase.

**-Estoy de acuerdo. Cuando un hijo se esmera en lo que hace siempre hace sentirse orgulloso**-dijo Bejerite Kou una mujer de piel blanca, cabellos platinados y ojos color azul.

**-Si amor estoy de acurdo contigo, todos nuestros hijos son un orgullo**-contesta su esposo Kelvin, un hombre de piel blanca, cabellos castaños y ojos color amatista

-**Pues mi familia solo tiene a un hijo, del cual sentirse orgulloso**-dijo Zafiro mientras levantaba el dedo índice.

**-Si yo**-aseguró Rei

**-No claro que no Rei-**la chica lo miro con enojo-**hablo de mi **– mientras dirigía su dedo a el

-**Jajaja que gracioso**-dijo con sarcasmo

**-Pues aunque te duela-**le contesto con burla

**-¡Hay no sabes cuánto te o…!**-pero Neherenia la cayo

**-¡Rei te quieres callar!-**la chica solo cerro la boca y voltio la cara para otro lado

**-¡Déjala Neherenia**!–le dice Berejite- **está en una etapa difícil**

**-Hay por favor si ya tiene 23 años, eso ya quedo en el pasado-**le aseguro

**-Pero hija recuerda que Rei sigue con los síntomas de la pubertad**-dijo el abuelo

**-¡Abuelo!**-le grita Rei molesta. todos rieron

**- ¿Cómo están tus hijos Bejerite?-**pregunto Neherenia, ya que la mujer quería disfrutar de la fiesta, lo último que quería era lidiar con su loca familia.

**-Hay pues muy bien Taiki esta con su novia, y mi bebe fue por su hermano mayor Malaquite-**le dijo con orgullo

**-¡Malaquite!-**pregunto con interés

**-Hay es que a él no lo conocen. Hoy regreso de Rusia-**termino de decir bebiendo un poco de refresco

**-Si termino su carrera criminalística-**sigue kelvin**- No es algo que me hubiera gustado que estudiara, pero que se le va hacer, ellos son dueños de su vida-**Se encogió de hombros

**-Lo importante es que sean felices**-Contesto Neherenia. Los chicos presentes solo asintieron .

De pronto se escucha una voz

**-No puedo estar más de acuerdo con usted señora-**todo los presentes miran a la voz que hablaba.

Ahí estaba un chico alto que media casi 2 metros, cabello platinado largos, piel morena, ojos color azul y de cuerpo musculoso. Al lado de él estaba un joven más bajo de piel blanca, cabellos platinados y ojos color verde

**-¡Malaquite! **–grito su madre poniéndose de pie y arrogándose a los brazos de su hijo

**-Mama-**el abrazo – ¿**cómo estás?-**le pregunto

**-Bien cariño, y a ti como te fue**-lo miro con amor

**-Me fue bien mama, estoy un poco cansado por el viaje**-le contesto.

**-Ya tendrás oportunidad de descansar. Mientras te vamos a presentar con todos nuestros amigos**–comenzó con la presentación.

Pero la mirada del chico no se movía de la hermosa pelinegra, que estaba sentada junto al chico de cabellos azulados. Era hermosa parecía una Ada de cabellos negros y unos ojos color amatista que lo embrujaron.

**-Ella es Rei Hino**-le dijo . El chico extendió su mano, la chica la correspondió el saludo y le dio un beso, provocando en Rei un sonrojo.

**-Es un gusto conocer a ten hermosa señorita-**le dijo galante. Rei se puso más roja

**-Igualmente**-se soltó y volvió a tomar asiento. Estaba tan impresionada con ese enorme hombre. Sentía que las piernas se le hicieron gelatina.

**-¡Rei! –**la llamo Yaten sacándola de su enseñolasion

**-Si dime-**le contesto. Yaten frunció el ceño

**-¿Sabes dónde esta Mina?-**le pregunto

**-Está en la mesa de haya-**le señalo

Yaten levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la de su dulce novia. Pero sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió de pies a cabeza .

**-Siento decirte que ya se te armo con Mina**-le dijo Rei con burla. Yaten trago grueso

**-Será mejor que vaya. Al mal paso hay que darle prisa**- sin más comenzó a caminar directo donde estaba su novia quien lo miraba con enojo.

Mientras en otra mesa estaba una mujer que lloraba desconsolada

**-¡Ya mama!**-le decía Lita

**-Es que no puedo hijita, me da tanta tristeza que se lleven a tu hermanita**-lloraba mas

**-Ya cariño calmante ve el lado bueno, en lugar de perder una hija ganamos un hijo-** la animaba su esposo

**-¡No Richard! esos Furuhata ya me quitaron a mi Nicolás y ahora a Molly-**se quejo

**-Pero mama, Nicolás es muy feliz con Reika**-le aseguro Lita 

**-Neflyte adora a Molly. Si no creme que nunca hubiera dejado que se casara con el** –le dijo su marido mirándola con dulzura

**-A Richard**-la mujer se hecho a llorar en sus brazos.

Lita solo rodo los ojos, ya había vivido algo así. Cuando Nicolás su hermano mayor, se casó con Reika la hija mayor de los Furuhata.

**-Kaolinete**-la llamo su esposo – ¡**ya cálmate que se te arruinara el maquillaje! –**le recordó su esposo. Ella se despegó rápidamente del el

**-Hay si tienes razón, y soy la mama de la novia, no puedo verme mal-**Lita y Richard rieron de ella.

**-Yo mejor me voy con Andrew un momento-**les dijo Lita **–no quiero que otra llegue y me lo quite**

**-Vez amor otra más que nos abandona**-Kaolinete se hecho otra vez a llorar. Lita se iba a sentar nuevamente, pero su padre le hiso señas que fuera. La chica solo asintió y se fue.

Mientras en la mesa de los padres del novio la que tenía que lidiar con el sentimentalismo era Kalaberite, con su esposo Rubeus que estaba mirando con orgullos como entraban los novios a la recepción

-¡**Mira amor!** –le decía a su esposa

**-Que amor**-le pregunto

**-Lo guapo que se ve nuestro hijo. Eso lo saco de mí-**le aseguro

**-¡Ya por favor papa, que los invitados te están mirando!-**le regaño su hija mayor. Una chica de cabellos castaños, piel blanca y ojos color azul.

**-Cariño déjalo, esta sentimental-**le dijo Nicolás, con toda la paciencia del mundo. Reika miro a su marido. Un hombre alto de piel blanca, cabellos castaños y ojos color café.

**-¡Pero es que ve como están mirándolo Nicolás!**-se quejó

**-Pues deja, que miren lo que quieran** –le contesto sin mas

**-¡Como que deje que miren lo que quieran Nicolás!-**el chico trajo grueso. Su esposa era un amor pero desde que está embarazada, estaba sufriendo de unos trastornos hormonales, que lo tenía loco a él y a toda la familia. La chica se echó a llorar. Nicolás solo miro a sus suegros.

-¡**Ves lo que hiciste a mi niña!**-le regaño Rubeus

**-Suegro pero yo solo lo estaba defendiendo-** Reika lloraba más fuerte-¡**ya cariño!** -Nicolás la abrazos para que se calmara un poco

**-Es que mírame soy una vaca-**se quejó, mirando su barriguita de 6 meses de embarazo

**-Eso que tiene que ver Reika-**dijo su hermana menor quien rodo los ojos.

**-Ya Unasuki deja a tu hermana que está muy sensible-** la regaño su madre. La chica de pelos rojizos, piel blanca y ojos color café solo torció la boca

**-¡Hay por favor recuérdenme nunca embarazarme!**- Contesto con fastidio

**-Ya mejor calmémonos** –dijo Nicolás-**que ya están entrando Molly y Neflyte**

Mientras todas las personas se ponían de pie para recibir a los recién casados. Eran una pareja realmente hermosa .

**-Míralos parecen unos muñequitos-**dijo Mina quien daba aplausitos de la emoción. Pero su miraba se desvió a una pareja que se estaba escabullendo entre las mesas**- Haya esta Serena**- dijo ganándose la atención de toda la familia

**-Como siempre llegando tarde **–se burló Diamante

**-Si pensé que con Darien se le quitaría**-dijo Haruka

**- Creo que su hermana le está pegando esa costumbre a Darien**-dijo Serenity en tono divertido.

**-Si** –contesto Michiru**- A veces las costumbres se pegan-**esto último lo dijo recordando que a ella no les gustan las carreras, pero desde que es novia de Haruka se tuvo que acostumbrar a verlas

**-Pero es una costumbre muy buena sirena**-le dijo Haruka**-ya que te has llevado un buen trofeo**-se acercó a ella y la beso

**-Ya por favor arrumacos aquí no **–los regaño Kenji- **pero ese Darien me va escuchar, no entiendo por qué se tardó tanto en llegar con mi niña-**mirando con enojo a la pareja que llegaba a la mesa que estaba a un lado .

Mientras en la otra mesa la pareja fue atacada con burlas

**-¿Darien que acaso hiciste una parada antes de llagar?-**le pregunto Seiya

Serena y Darien se miraron causando un sonrojo en ella y el enojo en Darien

**-Seiya no digas estupideces-**le contesto Darien molesto

**-¡Ya se quieren callar los dos! –**le ordeno Artemis-**Serena Darien tomen asiento**-les ordeno

Los chicos obedecieron. Darien como todo un caballero la ayudo a acomodarse en su lugar, Pero si poderlo evitar una mirada de complicidad que se cruzó entre ellos.

Si su familia supiera que si hicieron una parada, antes de llegar, ya que la pasión que se sentía entre ellos era muy difícil de calmar. Se tomaron de la mano en un gesto de complicidad. Mientras los novios avanzaban a su mesa.

Serena solo tenía una cosa en mente, que ella algún día se casaría con el hombre que amaba.

**CONTINUARA…**

Hola mis niñas hermosas pues ya llegue con otro capítulo más esperando que les guste aquí se enteraran un poco más de que fue lo que paso pero no de todo de hecho serena está metida en un grave problema por el chico le salió todo un manipulados y quiere más que dinero. Vamos a ver cómo le salen las cosas. También les presente más o menos a mis parejitas tal vez no hable mucho de ellas pero bueno espero que esta última parte nos haya aburrido mucho les aseguro que para el próximo será más interesante...

**PUES NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS Y APOYO. Las adoro besos para todas. Y saben que el que estén aquí me animan a seguir =) GRACIAS **Amayilu, yesqui2000, Adileyne, naiara moon, Suki angeles, Marie Mademoiselle Chiba, Milena shields, christydechiba, elianamz-bv, Nai SD Y Lenna (hola hermosa gracias por tu comentarios y he confesate que leí tu comentario y me preocupe horrores por ti dije no xd tengo que actualizar ya, e inmediatamente me puse a detallar el cap. xd jajajaja, espero que te guste te mando abrazos cuídate y espero leer que el capítulo te gusto).

También un gracias a todas esas personitas que me han agregado a sus alertas, favoritas y a todas esas personitas que se toman su tiempo para leer .

**Me despido y nos leemos en el próximo cap. =)...**


	4. El pasado regresa

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A LA GRANDIOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI… YO SOLO ME ADJUDICO LA CREACION DE ESTA MISMA, YA SABEN IDEAS DE LOCA CEBECITA…**

**CAPITULO 4…**

**DARIEN**

**-Doctor Chiba**-le habla su secretaria

**-Si** –le contesto con simpleza.

**-La señora Fuchida, está aquí**-le anuncio su última cita del día

**-Por favor hágala pasar**-le contesto mientras acomodaba sus gafas

A los pocos segundos, entro una señora de mediana estatura

**-Buenas tardes doctor**-saludo amablemente

**-Buenas tardes ¡por favor tome asiento!**-le pidió

**-Gracias**-la señora hiso lo que le pidió y lo miro con un poco de timidez

**-Por favor señora**-mientras miraba su expediente**-Fuchida ¿dígame en que le puedo ayudar?**

La señora comenzó a relatarle lo que le pasaba, mientras Darien la escuchaba atentamente y anotaba.

Por fin terminaba una larga jornada de trabajo. Estaba tan cansado que no sentía ganas de nada solo de tirarse en su espaciosa cama. Conducía su auto al que era ahora su hogar.

Después de 15 minutos llegaba a la gran mansión en la que vivía, si él era sincero no le gustaban las casa tan grandes ya que las sentía frías y poco acogedoras. Él siempre ha vivido en casas grandes, pero no tanto.

Pero que podía hacer, ya que la mujer que ahora era su esposa estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de lujos. Este fue un regalo de bodas por parte de su padre, él se negó aceptarlo pero ella está tan terca y caprichosa que término por ceder. También quiso cambiarle su auto pero a un recuerda la batalla campal que se desato cuando él se negó aceptarlo.

**Inicio flash back**

**-¡No Serena, esto no lo aceptare!**-mientras le ponía las llaves en la mano nuevamente

**-Pero Darien es un simple coche**-le dijo en tono cansado

**-No para mí no. Si lo acepto la gente pensara que me case contigo por interés y que soy un vividor ¡eso jamás lo permitiré!-**la miro con dignidad, molestia

**-Pero ahora estás conmigo. Eres el esposo de Serena Tsukino. ¡Que va pensar la gente cuando te vea en ese carrucho!-**hiso un gesto menos preciando al carro.

**-¡Pues me importa una mierda lo que piensen la gente!**-le grito**-¡esa carro lo compre con mi esfuerzo!-**la miro molesto por la insistencia.

**-Pues ahora no tendrás que hacer ningún sacrificio. Ahora me tienes a mí-** le dijo en tono más calmado, trato de abrazarlo, pero él se alejo

**-Te equivocas Serena, yo no tengo nada. Eso solo lo voy a lograr con el tiempo, con mi trabajo- **trato de calmarse no quería seguir discutiendo con ella

**-¡Por favor Darien deja ya tu estúpida actitud de digno!**-el abrió los ojos como platos. Como se atrevía a decirle eso

**-No es ninguna estúpida actitud Serena, esa es la manera en que mis padres me criaron, que me debo esforzar por lo que quiero- **Serena cada vez se ponía más roja por la ira que sentía

**-¡Pues sabes que has lo que quieras!-**le grito molesta.

Pero Darien al ver la ira en su rostro se arrepintió y trato de calmarla, eso no era bueno y menos en su estado. Así que suspiro con cansancio y se le acercó

**-Serena cariño por favor no discutamos por esto **–le pidió asiendo que la rubia lo mirara todavía con el ceño fruncido**-¡por favor amor no es bueno para ti ni para nuestro hijo!**-le recordó

Serena llevo sus manos a su vientre, recordando que ahí estaba la prueba del amor que sentía por Darien. Así que cambio su mirada a una ternura y miro a su guapo esposo.

**-Está bien Darien me voy a calmar. Pero lo hago por ti, para que puedas estar más cómodo**-le volvió a decir tratando de hacer su último intento por convencerlo

**-Amor sé que lo haces por ayudarme, pero te aseguro que yo estoy bien con mi carro, nunca he tenido problemas con el **–contesto mientras la abrazaba. Ella ya no dijo nada seria, mejor dejar el tema para después

**Fin flash back**

Había pasado 3 años, después de la noche en que ella le entrego su virginidad. Su relación era muy buena en todos los aspectos. Todo iba bien. Darien siguió con sus prácticas, después recibió una muy buena oferta de trabajo en el mejor hospital de Tokio. Mientras Serena seguía estudiando.

Pero al pasar el tiempo su relación se fue a siendo más fuerte y estable. Todo estaba de maravilla ella era un gran mujer a veces sentía que en su mirada a había culpa, pero eso con el tiempo fue cambiando y desapareció por completo. Ahora tenía 5 meses de matrimonio, los cuales había sido maravilloso no lo podía negar. Tenía a una mujer hermosa, la amaba, el único problema era que no se lo podía decir, ya que sentía miedo. Miedo de que ella al saberlo lo lastimara.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar unos pasos en las escaleras. Dibujo una sonrisa al ver a su hermosa rubia, con su pancita de 5 meses de embarazo. Si esa fue la razón por la cual se adelantaron a casarse. Aparte que los padres de serena presionaron un poco al saberlo.

**-Darien amor-l**e grito feliz de ver a su esposo en casa

**-¿Amor como estas?-**le pregunto**-¡por favor no corras! que no voy air a ningún lado**-le dijo con burla ya que sabía lo efusiva que era a veces. Serena frunció el ceño.

**-Eres un tonto. Yo que te amo tanto y tú me dices esas cosas**-le reprocho

**-Amor perdóname. Pero en tu estado, no puedes andar brincando como cabra loca-**le recordó su ya notoria panza.

Mientras ella bajaba con tranquilidad los escalones que le faltaban, se acercó a él y le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo

**-¡Eres un idiota! ¡No soy ninguna cabra loca!-**se voltio para el otro lado.

Darien sonrió divertido por el pequeño golpe de su esposa, le tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un beso en los labios.

**-Y tú eres una caprichosa**-le recordó-**pero con todo y eso te a…-**pero cayo

**-Te…** - Serena lo invito a seguir, con una clara ilusión en su mirada

**-Te adoro**- volvió a besar sus labios. Serena sintió una desilusión, soñaba con que le dijera que la amaba, pero eso nunca lo había escuchado, sintió una opresión al imaginar que nunca se lo diría

**-Yo te amo Darien**-le dijo, lo abrazos con desesperación.

**-Sabes que eres lo mejor que tengo en la vida **– le aseguró**-y a él o ella también-**mientras le tocaba su pancita.

**-Si lo sé** –le dijo ya más tranquila-**pero vamos a cenar, que debes estar hambriento**- el solo asintió, se dirigieron al comedor, que ya estaba listo para recibirlos.

**SERENA**

Miraba a su esposo con tanto amor se veía tan hermoso. Cada que lo miraba se daba cuenta que no se arrepentía de lo que hiso para separarlo de Setsuna. Por qué él era para ella y la prueba estaba en que ahora estaban felizmente casados y esperando a su primer hijo. Trataba de alejar todos esos pensamientos, que a veces la atormentaban, de que podría pasar. Solo esperaba que Ren nunca regresara, de donde quiera que se hubiese ido.

Desde que le entrego el dinero en el parque, fue la última vez que lo vio, ya que no había vuelto a llamar ni mandar mensajes. Esperaba que todo siguiera así.

**-¿En qué piensas amor?-**le pregunto Darien

**-En que como será nuestro hijo o hija**-le sonrió. Se sentía mal por mentirle.

**-Seguro que será una niña igual de hermosa que tu-**mientras le tomaba la mano

**-No yo creo que será un hermoso niño, con tus ojos, tu boca, tu cabello y tu nariz-**contesto con ilusión en su voz.

**-Eso es lo menos amor, lo que importa es que nazca sano y fuerte**-dijo con orgullo

**-Ya verás que si mi vida**-ella sabía que su bebe vendría a unirlos más.

**-¿Cuando tienes cita con la ginecóloga?-**le pregunto

**-El viernes por la mañana** –le contesto

**-Bien entonces are todo lo posible por acompañarte**- le dijo.

**-Darien amor creo que en esta próxima consulta me dirán el sexo de nuestro hijo**-le dijo en tono de felicidad ya que la ilusionaba saber que seria.

**-Entonces cancelaré todas mis citas. Para asegurar el poder estar a tu lado, saber juntos que será nuestro hijo-**la miro con amor,

Ella sabía que la quería mucho, pero le falta decir esa palabra que ella tanto anhelaba escuchar la cual nunca salía de su boca. Esa que día con día la torturaba, pensando que tal vez nunca la amaría. Tal vez se lo merecía pero ella había hecho que cualquier dolor por esa ruptura, fuera más llevadero. "Pero tú fuiste quien los separo" esas eran las palabras de Diamante cada vez que la escuchaba decir o quejarse de que Darien nunca le decía que la amaba.

Darien era muy cariñoso, tierno y comprensivo con ella todo eso tenía que significar algo ¡no! Con esas palabras se consolaba ella misma.

A la mañana siguiente Serena despedía a Darien.

**-Que te vaya bien amor-**le daba un beso en los labios

**-Gracia mi vida, cuídate mucho y también a nuestro bebe** –mientras le tocaba con cariño su pancita

**-Si amor no te preocupes**-le contesto para que estuviera tranquilo, sabía que Darien se preocupa de más por ella, desde que supo que estaba embarazada.

**-Bien me voy-**camino a su viejo automóvil, subió y lo puso en marcha. Mientras Serena le manda besos al aire.

No pudo evitar hacer un gesto por el horrible coche que tenía su marido, le había regalado uno, pero él se negó a aceptarlo.

Le llamo a su guardaespaldas

**-¡Charlie!-**el hombre casi dos metros de estatura, piel morena y ojos color café oscuros, la miro y se acercó a ella rápidamente

**-Si señora**-Serena lo miro con complicidad

**-¡Necesito que el coche de mi marido ya deje de funcionar**!-le dijo con tranquilidad. Pero el hombre sabía que era una orden, la cual debía ejecutar cuanto antes **- ¿o acaso no piensas que ya le hace falta uno nuevo?**-le pregunto, levanto la ceja esperando la respuesta de él. El chico solo sonrió

**-Si señora estoy completamente de acuerdo con usted**-contesto con solemnidad

**-¡Eres un chico muy inteligente Charlie!-**lo felicito y toco su hombro**-¡ya sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer verdad**!-el hombre volvió a sentir- **bien entonces lo dejo todo en tus manos.**

Charlie era su hombre de confianza. Serena confiaba en el al cien por ciento. Ya que el hombre se sentía en deuda con ella, al salvarle la vida. Él estuvo a punto de morir por causa de las drogas.

Pero un día Serena, lo encontró en la calle tirado, estaba convulsionando por una sobredosis. Serena llamo inmediatamente a una ambulancia para que fueran por él, lo acompaño al hospital. Estuvo al pendiente de él, hasta que lo dieron de alta. Él le dijo que estaba en deuda con ella, como no tenía dinero, su única manera de pagarle era haciendo lo que le pidiera, lo que quisiera. Sería su perro fiel y que podía confiar en él.

Serena Lo contrato para que fuera su guardaespaldas, pero antes lo envió a rehabilitación, para poder contratarlo. El chico acepto, después de curarse, ella lo vino a buscar y desde entonces es un buen amigo y cómplice. Ahora no queda nada de ese muchacho flaco y acabado por las drogas ya que desde entonces se cuida y hace ejercicio.

Sin más se dio la vuelta y entro a su casa. Pero al entrar, escucho el teléfono sonar y se dirigió inmediatamente a contestar

**-Si casa Chiba Tsukino-**hablo

**-Perdón señora, estoy en busca de una hermana ingrata, que se olvida de su hermano favorito**-le contestaron del otro lado. Ella solo sonrió

**-Haruka** –dijo el nombre de su hermano con mucho amor

**-¡Así yo tu hermano el olvidado!-**se volvió a quejar

**-¡Ya deja el drama quieres! ¿A qué debo tu llamada?** –pregunto

**-Bueno como sabes Michiru yo cumpliremos un año de casados** – le dijo

**-Si como olvidar la boda del año-**dijo en tono cómico

**-Si ni me lo recuerdes** –se quejó el chico

**-Es que eso quedo para la historia**-le aseguro

**-¡Ya Serena que no te hable para recordar mi desgracia!**-se volvió quejar con molestia. Mientras escuchaba las risas de su hermana

**-Bueno ya tranquilo. Entonces para que me hablas** -le volvió a preguntar

**-Quería invitarte, bueno invitarlos a una cena en mi casa para celebrar mi primer aniversario de feliz matrimonio-**termino suspirando

-**Eso suena genial claro que estaremos ahí-**le aseguro**-tengo tantas ganas de verlos a todos** –pero cayó por unos segundo – ¿**por qué irán todos?**-le preguntó

**-Bueno la verdad –**cayo por unos segundo, para hacer la sufrir un poco

**-Haruka**-le hablo

**-Si vendrán todos tranquila** -Serena sonrió-**bueno los espero a ti a Chiba el viernes en la noche**

**-Si hermano gracia** –le contesto

**-Cuídate y cuida a mi sobrina**-le dijo

**-¡Sobrino!-**le contesto

**-¡Sobrina!-**siguió su juego. Ya que era divertido ver la cara que ponía mientras le llevaba la contraria

**-¡Sobrino! ¡Ya basta Haruka!-**hablo fingiendo molestia

-**Sobrina**-se rio

**-Hay ya mejor te cuelgo, porque esto era cuento de no acabar y será sobrino**-colgó

**-Qué le pasa a este. Mi bebe será un niño-**se quejó mientras se tocaba el vientre.

Comenzó a caminar, pero escucho nuevamente el teléfono sonar, así que se acercó a contestar segura que era Haruka para seguir con su guerra de niño y niña. Sonrió y contesto

**-Mira Haruka**-pero la voz del otro lado el hiso tragar grueso

**-No hermosa perdiste, no soy Haruka**-le aseguro esa voz que ella conocía perfectamente bien

**-¡Ren…!-**dijo su nombre con temor en la voz

**-Si el mismo**-le confirmo. Pero al ver que no decía nada decidió continuar**- veo que todavía me recuerdas **– Serena seguía sin decir nada, solo se escuchaba su respiración-**pero no me tengas miedo hermosa.**

**-¡Que quieres!** –se dio valor para contestarle

**-Vaya la maternidad te tiene muy hormonal**-le dijo con burla

**-¡Tu como sabes que estoy embarazada!-**le pregunto molesta

**-Pues tú sabes que hoy en día la vida de las personas famosas es muy fácil de averiguar **– contesto tranquilamente

**-¡Qué demonios quieres ahora!-**le volvió preguntar

**-Vaya con ese genio, no sé cómo Chiba sigue contigo**-se burló de ella

**-¡Eso es cosa que no te incumbe!-**le contesto cada vez más molesta. El chico rio sínicamente

**-¡Claro que me incumbe! Por si no lo recuerdas gracias a mí, ahora estás jugando a la familia feliz-**le recordó

**-¿Es dinero lo que quieres?-**le pregunto. Que más podía pedir el maldito

**-Si de hecho acabo de llegar a Tokio. Y no tengo ni un solo clavo, así que necesito que me des una buena suma de dinero **

**-La última vez que nos vimos te dije que sería lo último que te daría. ¡Ponte a trabajar y deja de ser un bueno para nada!**-le grito, colgó el teléfono. No sabía de donde había sacado el valor para eso, ya que estaba todavía en shock

Estaba nerviosa le temblaban las piernas y su palidez era notoria. ¡No podía estar pasando esto! ¡Ren había regresado! Porque ahora que estaba mejor que nunca con Darien

**-¡Serena!–**la llamo Charlie que al entrar la vio parada sosteniéndose de la mesa donde se encontraba el teléfono-¿estás bien?-le pregunto con preocupación

**-No ¡por favor ayúdame a llegar al sillón!** –le pidió

El chico se acercó rápidamente a ella y la ayudo allegar donde le había pedido.

**-¡Que te paso!** –le pregunto nuevamente

**-¡Regreso! el regreso**-le dijo con angustia en la vos. Charlie solo abrió los ojos como platos.

**DARIEN**

Darien caminaba por el largo y enorme pasillo en el cual se encontraba su consultorio, pero un grito lo hiso detenerse

**-¡Darien!-**volteo a ver a voz que lo llamaba

**-Amy**-la saludo

**-Hola amigo ¿cómo estás? –**pregunto

**-Bien muy bien**-le contesto feliz.

**-Vaya, eso se nota **–le contesto. Darien se avergonzó un poco-**ya tranquilo es bueno saber que mis amigos son felices **–le toco el hombro para que se relajara

**-Si la verdad estamos muy feliz y más con la llegada de nuestro hijo**-le aseguro. En su mirada se veía la ilusión que sentía.

**- ¿Los amas muchos verdad?-**le pregunto, sabiendo que estaba demás preguntar

**-Con todo mi corazón Amy-**le aseguro, pero en su tono de voz, se notaba el amor que sentía por sus dos grandes amores**- ¿pero dime que puedo hacer por ti?**-le pregunto con curiosidad

**-Bueno como sabes la doctora Sirconia se jubilara**-le comenzó

**-¿No me digas que no podrá atender a Serena?** –le pregunto con preocupación. Ya que Serena no quería que nadie más la atendiera. Sirconia era la ginecóloga personal de las mujeres Tsukino desde así muchos años.

-**No podrá atenderla, pero no te preocupes **–le aclaro antes que le diera un ataque ahí mismo**-el jueves llegara la nueva ginecóloga que estará haciéndose cargo de esa área** –le aseguro

**-Así ¿quién es?-**le pregunto curioso

**-La verdad que todavía no dicen, solo sé que viene de Nueva York. Dicen que es una excelente doctora, trae las mejores recomendaciones del último hospital en el que es tuvo**-le aseguro

-**Si está buena por qué el hospital la dejo venir**-pregunto

**-Bueno es que tengo entendido, que es originaria de aquí y estaba esperando una oportunidad para regresar –**contesto también algo intrigada

Darien rio

**-¡Oye de qué te ríes!-**le reclamo Amy

**-Pues de que sabes casi todo de ella, pero no sabes cómo se llama-**siguió riendo-**si te vas a enterar del chisme, por lo menos que sea completo**

**-Hay Darien**-se quejó –**lo que pasa es que lo escuche sin querer entre unas enfermeras ahorita en la cafetería-** le contesto con algo de timidez

**-No me digas que tú ni querías escuchar-** dijo en tono sarcástico, el toco del hombro

**-¡Darien! –**se quejó la peli azul

**-Ya, está bien Amy que bueno que me lo dijiste, así preparare a Serena con el cambio de su doctora**-eso sería muy difícil ya que Serena quería mucho a Sirconia solo esperaba que no se pusiera muy triste.

**-Si tienes razón. Serena a veces es muy terca**-aseguro su compañera.

**-A veces**-Darien levanto una ceja, Amy comenzó a reír **- ¿cuéntame cómo están tus niños?**-le pregunto Darien para cambiar el tema.

Amy había terminado la carrera de medicina pero se especializó en pediatría.

**-Bien. Hoy sabes acabo de dar de alta al pequeño se cayó del columpio ¿lo recuerdas?-**le pregunto

-**Claro, cómo olvidar los gritos de sus padres. Pobres estaban muy asustados**-recordó Darien. Solo esperaba que a su bebe nunca le pasara algo así.

**-Si eso-** siguieron charlando de todo un poco hasta que cada uno llego a sus respectivos consultorios y se despidieron.

El día siguió su rutina normal.

Pronto llego el término del turno, así que Darien colgó su inmaculada bata blanca y salió de su consultorio, se despidió de su secretaria. Se dirigió al estacionamiento, sin percatarse que unos ojos lo penetraban con la mirada y lo seguían hasta que se perdió en la distancia.

**-Así que aquí estas trabajando**-se dijo esa voz para sí misma se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Darien aparcaba fuera de su casa, entro corriendo tenía ganas de ver a su adorada esposa, pero se llevó un susto al ver que todo estaba muy tranquilo y ella no bajaba a saludarlo como siempre. Subió corriendo a su recamara.

Entro y sitio que el corazón se le oprimía al verla recostada en la cama, con una manta cubriendo sus piernas, dejando al descubierto su pancita, estaba pálida

**-Serena –** llamo. Al escucharlo ella abrió los ojos

**-Darien amor**-le hablo con voz cansada

**-¿Qué te pasa?-**le pregunto con preocupación

**-Nada amor, solo estoy algo cansada y se bajó un poco la presión**-le dijo para tranquilizarlo

**-Por qué no me llamaste** –le reclamo

**-Darien no te voy a estar llamando por cualquier cosa**-le contesto

**-No es cualquier cosa que mi princesa y mi bebe estén mal**-le aseguro-**ustedes son lo más importante para mí-**miro sus ojos que estaban llenos de lágrimas**-¿qué pasa amor?-** se recostó con ella y la abrazo con cariño

**-Nada amor**-le dijo tratando de no echarse a llorar

**-¡Como que nada, mira cómo te pusiste!**-le dijo tocando levemente su mejilla

**-Es que a veces tengo tanto miedo perderte-**se acercó a su pecho

**-No me perderás amor** – le aseguro

**-Promete que pase lo que pase siempre estarás conmigo-**le pidió en tono suplicante. Darien rio

**-Vamos amor, creo que estas muy sensible el día de hoy**-rio un poco mas

**-¡Darien prométemelo!-**le volvió a pedir

**-Claro que te lo prometo siempre estaré contigo **–contesto en tono dulce en el cual se dejaba saber que el cumpliría con la promesa pedida**-sabes por qué**-ella solo negó- **porque te amo te amo-**esas palabras salieron con tanto amor, que Serena se estremeció al escucharlas.

Se echó a llorar con más ganas. Por qué tenía que decidírselo en este momento cuando el pasado regresaba atormentarla.

**-¿Hay amor que dije, acaso no querías?** –pero ella no lo dejo hablar

**-No es eso Darien, es la emoción de escuchar esa palabra que por tanto tiempo he deseado escucha**r- lo miro a los ojo**- pero no entiendo por qué me lo dices ahora**

**-Serena desde hace tiempo que te amo. Pero tenía miedo decirlo. Por qué me sentía indefenso sentía que si decía esas palabras corría el riesgo de que rompieras el corazón tú también.**

**-Darien-**pero él no la dejo hablar

**-Deja terminar**-le pido ella solo asintió-**pero ahora sé que tú no serias capaz de mentirme. Porque tú eres maravillosa en todo. Tu corazón es noble. Pero a cada momento me has demostrado que me amas y por eso no puedo callarlo más. Cada que hacíamos el amor te quería gritar que te amo, pero este maldito temor no me dejaba decirte. Pero siempre trataba de demostrarlo**- La miro con ternura

**-Lo se amor, por esa razón no me di por vencida, porque yo sabía que tú me amas**- por dentro ella sentía una enorme felicidad.

**-Vez por esa razón te amo. Porque tú no serias capaza de jugar ni lastimar a nadie**- el tomo del rostro- **menos de mentir-**se miraron a los ojos. Una demostrando todo el amor que sentía y los otros igual solo que en el fondo había temor.

Darien la beso con devoción. La enredo en sus brazos. No dijeron nada mas solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones y los latidos de sus corazones, quienes hablan entre ellos diciéndose todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Después de unos minutos Serena se quedó dormida, mientras Darien acariciaba su melena rubia con amor

**-Por fin te lo dije, no sabes ciento como si me quitara un gran peso de encima. De ahora en adelante no me cansaré de decirte lo mucho que te amo, bueno que los amo-**suspiro.

Él era feliz se casó con ella porque ya la amaba con locura, su hijo solo fue el motor que lo impulso hacer las cosas más rápidamente.

Todavía recuerda la cara de Serena como si fuera ayer cuando se lo conto.

**Flash Back**

El pelinegro dormía plácidamente en su cama, pero su celular comenzó a sonar. ¡Quien osaba despertarlo a estas horas de la madrugada! y más siendo domingo. Así que decidió ignorar a la persona que estuviera del otro lado del teléfono .Cuando sintió paz nuevamente, comenzó a dejarse llevar por el sueño, pero el sonido infernal lo hiso saltar nuevamente.

Con pereza estiro su mano al buro y tomo el teléfono lo acerco a él, contesto sin fijarse quien era

**-Si diga-** contesto con pereza

**-Darien** –lo llamo la dulce voz de su novio del otro lado

-**Serena –**le contesto todavía somnoliento

**-Necesitamos hablar-**le dijo. Ella estaba llorando

**-¿Que pasa amor?** –le pregunto ya preocupado por su tono de voz

**-Es algo muy delicado. Te veo en el parque en una hora**-fue lo único que contesto antes de colgar. El miro su celular dándose cuenta, que no estaba soñando, que su novia le marco y que estaba triste.

Volteo a ver su reloj de noche eran las 10 de la mañana. Por eso ella le había marcado.

Se puso de pie y corrió al baño, se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió y salió como rayo de su casa. A los 20 minutos ya estaba en el parque donde se veía siempre con serena. Tomo asiento en una de las bancas. Mientras pensaba que le sería lo que a serena la tenía tan angustiada.

Pero el ruido de un coche aparcándose le llamo la atención y si era ella, bajo del coche y camino directo a él. Él se puso de pie

**-Amor –**la saludo con un casto beso, ella no dijo nada-¿qué pasa por que la urgencia de vernos?-le pregunto.

**-Bueno es que no sé cómo decirte esto-**estaba intranquila

**-Vamos Serena habla, sabes que sea lo que sea siempre estaré apoyándote**-le aseguro

**-Es que** –volvió a callar

**-Amor por favor** –le pidió-**mira que soy pésimo para las adivinanzas –**Serena pinto una sonrisa

**-Es que estoy embarazada**-le soltó.

El abrí los ojos como platos por la sorpresa que le causo la noticia.

**-¿Pero que no estabas cuidándote?-**pregunto, en su tono de voz de podía escuchar la sorpresa que le causo la noticia

**-Sí. Pero no se fue lo que paso-**le contesto. Seguro que pensó que él no se quería hacer cargo del bebe ya que se notaba la preocupación**-¡que vamos a ser Darien!** –dijo mientras ponía sus manos el rostro y comenzaba a llorar.

-**Pues lo correcto amor-l**a abrazo para tranquilizarla –**iremos a hablar con tus padres y les pediré tu mano**-Serena se alejó para verlo a la cara

**-¿Estás hablando en serio?**-le pregunto incrédula

**-Muy enserio. De hecho solo se adelantara un poco lo que tenía pensado hacer desde hace tiempo**-le dijo con tranquilidad

**-¿Me ibas a pedir que nos casáramos?-**otra vez la incredulidad en su rostro. Mientras Darien pensaba que a veces pecaba de inocente

**-Si Serena me haces el hombre más feliz de la tierra con la llegada de nuestro bebe –**le aseguro

**-Darien pensé que te molestaría-**le dijo

**-Para nada amor. Me haces muy feliz, un motivo más para salir adelante y ser el mejor en todo para que tú y mi hijo se sientan orgullosos de mi-**dibujo una sonrisa, de esas que Serena amaba

**-Siempre me he sentido orgullosa de ti amor** – le aseguro mientras lo volvía abrazar.

**-Lo primero que haremos será hablar con tus padres decirles la verdad, pero que nos casaremos. Pero no solo por el embarazo si no porque también nos queremos mucho**-la apretó más a el

**-Cuando tú quieras** –le contesto

**-Bien entonces iré esta misma noche con mis padres.**

**Fin flash back**

Y así todo paso súper rápido entre Luna y Serenity organizaron una gran boda donde ellos se juraron amor para toda la vida.

**SERENA **

Estaba más tranquila después de que hablo con Darien, ahora él se encontraba en la ducha. Decidió que debía bajar para supervisar el desayuno. Después de un rato ya estaba todo listo

**-¡Akane! –** Llamo a la chica de servicio-voy a buscar a mi marido-la chica solo asintió. Salió de la cocina

Cuando iba en el pasillo el teléfono sonó nuevamente, ella se acercó y con manos temblorosas contesto.

**-Bueno**-contesto con simpleza

**-Qué bueno que me contestas hermosa-**le dijo Ren del otro lado

**-¡Que rayos quieres!-**le pregunto

**-Quiero hablar con tu flamante esposo, tal vez el si está interesado en pagar una buena cantidad de dinero por un secreto-**le soltó sorna. Nuevamente sentía como las piernas se le hacían gelatina

**-¡No te atreves a meterte en mi matrimonio estúpido!**-le grito

**-¡No querida vamos aclarando las cosas! tú y yo tenemos un negocio ¡y tú no estás cumpliendo con el acuerdo!-**le contesto subiendo un poco la voz

**-Eres un maldito imbécil, si mal no recuerdo te he pagado más de lo que era**-grito molesta

**- ¿Acaso tu felicidad no los vale?**-le pregunto con cinismo

**-¡Eres un desgraciado! –**le grito.

Pero no se percató que Darien venia bajando, las escaleras y la escucho gritar, esa última palabra.

**-¿Quién es un desgraciado Serena? –**le pregunto al estar cerca de ella.

Ella estaba muda no podía articular palabra alguna.

**-¿Quién es un desgraciado? ¿Con quién hablas?… **

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola niñas después de varios días aquí les dejo otro cap. más de esta historia que me tiene loca, espero que les haya gustado. Pobre Serena creo que ahora si se le está viendo el mundo encima, ahora que pensaba que todo estaba mejor no el pasado la golpea fuerte ¡y lo que falta!**

**Espero no desilusionarlas y que esta historia les siga gustando, y un enorme gracias a todas esas lindas personas que se pasan por aquí, que me agregan a sus alertas y favoritos. Pero sobre todo a mis niñas bellas que siempre me dejan sus rw los cuales me animan mucho **yesqui2000, Suki angeles, naiara moon, RushiaReiesu, christydechiba, Adileyne, Lenna, Conyta Moonlight, Guest…

**Una disculpa por los errores y faltas de horrografia…**

**Abrazos y besos y nos leemos…**


	5. Reviviendo el pasado

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRANDIOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI. YO SOLO ME ADJUDICO LA CREACION DE LA HISTORIA, IDEAS DE MI LOCA CABEZA…**

**CAPITULO 5…**

**SERENA**

Las manos le tiemblan, mientras apretaba más el teléfono y la mirada de su esposo esperando una respuesta por parte de ella

Pero al ver que ella estaba nerviosa y no decía nada, decido a tomar el teléfono

**-¡Préstame el teléfono!** –le dijo, mientras trataba de tomarlo el.

**-¡Espera!-**fue lo único que pudo decir pero Darien la ignoro por completo, quitándole el teléfono.

**-Bueno**-frunció el ceño y miro a Serena**-bueno**- volvió a insistir- ella temblaba, esperando lo peor- **¿me vas decir con quien hablabas Serena? –**volvió a preguntar

**-Es –**le temblaba la voz. ¿Que le decía? que estaba hablando con su cómplice, el que la ayudo a separarlo de Setsuna**- con un estúpido que me estaba ofreciendo una tarjeta de crédito, y ya sabes cómo son de intensos-** Darien volvió a fruncir el ceño

**-¿Y por eso le gritas desgraciado?-**pregunto. No le creía ni una solo a palabra

-**Pues ya sabes cómo estoy de hormonal, con esto del embarazo**- rogaba a dios que le creyera.

**-Pero-**ella ya no le dejo hablar

**-Ya amor mejor vayamos a desayunar, que muero de hambre. Ayer no comí nada**-hiso un puchero y lo miro esperando la respuesta

**-Está bien cariño. Pero deberías dejar que las muchas de servicio contesten, no es bueno que te alteres de esa manera-**mientras la tomaba de la mano para guiarla al comedor.

**-Si amor te lo prometo- **por un momento se sintió tranquila a ver que Darien ya no insistió con lo mismo.

Después de que Darien desayunara y saliera como todos los días al hospital. Serena se dirigió a su cuarto se recostó en la cama

**-Por qué demonios tenía que regresar**-decía para ella misma**-porque en este momento que estoy mejor que nunca-**"por qué fue lo que tú te buscaste". Su conciencia le reclamaba**- pero lo hice porque lo amo-**se justificó- **Y hora más que nunca hare todo lo que este en mi manos, para que este a mi lado y el de nuestro hijo. Ellos son mi familia-** tomo el teléfono y marco

**-Hola Serena ¿cómo estás?** –la saludaron alegre del otro lado

**-Mal amiga-**le contesto, con preocupación notoria en su voz

**-¡Pero qué te pasa! ¡Acaso él bebe!-**pero Serena hablo antes que siguiera. No quería preocupar a su mejor amiga.

**-No amiga mi bebe está perfecto**-le contesto

**-¿Entonces que tienes? Ya se sigues mal porque Darien no te ha dicho que te ama-**sonrió su amiga la conocía muy bien, pero esta vez estaba muy equivocada.

**-No amiga. De hecho estoy feliz porque ayer por fin me dijo que me ama**-le conto

**-Qué bueno, eso me da gusto y más por mí, así ya no te la pasaras lamentándote. ¿Pero si no es eso, entonces qué te pasa?-**pregunto curiosa

**-Regreso-**solo pudo decir eso ya que las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, al punto de soltarse a llorar.

**-¿Quién regreso? Vamos Serena habla claro-**le pidió

**-Ren, regreso Ren**- soltó llorando, sin poder aguantar más

**-A ver Serena tú tranquila. Que ese tipo no te encontrara tan fácil-**la quiso consolar

**-No Rei me a llamo dos veces aquí, hoy por poco Darien me descubre-**le conto con voz tan angustiada, que en momentos no podía seguir hablando

**-Pero ese hijo de su rosada madre ¡ahora qué demonios quiere!-**le pregunto sabiendo la respuesta

**-Pues ya lo sabes dinero-**le contesto

**-¡Pero no puedes darle más Serena! Tienes que hablar con Darien y contarle toda la verdad. Antes que esto se te salga de las manos**-Le aconsejo, lo que tantas veces en el pasado. Cuando ella le conto lo que había hecho.

**-Pero no puedo Rei, tengo miedo. ¡No lo quiero perder! ¡No quiero dejar a mi hijo sin su padre!-**ya las lágrimas corrían por su bello rostro

**-Serena tranquila. Amiga que eso no le hace bien a tu bebe-**le recordó

**-Lo sé, pero esta maldita angustia no me deja en paz- **contesto sintiendo como se le formaba un nudo en el estómago.

**-Amiga siento decirte esto, pero tú eres la única culpable de todo lo que está pasando. Las cosas que hiciste no estuvieron bien. Ahora el pasado esta nuevamente de regreso**

-**Sí, ya lo sé. No hace falta que me digas**-se soltó a llorar

**-Serena perdóname** –le hablo Rei del otro lado, al escuchar a su amiga así de afligida

**-No te preocupes sé que todo me lo dices por mi bien-**Rei era su mejor amiga

Ella fue a la única a la que le confeso lo que hiso, Después de que Rei se diera cuenta de que Ren le había mandado un mail amenazándola. A ver la cara de susto de Serena, ella le quito la lap de las manos y comenzó a leer el mensaje, exigiéndole a su amiga que le contara toda la verdad. Serena ya cansada de cargar con ello, le conto todo lo que hiso. No la felicito, pero trato de entenderla ya que ella sabía que su amiga era noble y de buenos sentimientos. De la misma manera le prometió que nunca diría nada.

**-Serena voy para tu casa, necesitas un abrazo de osa** –le dijo para tratar de calmarla

**-Sí. Rei por favor ven**-le suplico

**-Claro, en unos minutos estoy contigo-**colgó y Serena hiso lo mismo

Ella miro su pequeña pancita

**-Mi amor te prometo que no dejare que nada empañe tu felicidad, tu tendrás a tus padres contigo. Eso te lo juro**- se volvió a comandar en su cama y poco a poco el cansancio la venció termino dormida

**DARIEN**

Esta algo distraído, pensando en la llamada que recibió su esposa en la mañana, por más que fastidian los del banco, ella jamás se portaba así. Era extraño se notaba muy angustiada y nerviosa

**-¿Con quién estabas hablando Serena? – **se preguntó así mismo

**-Perdón doctor ¿dijo algo?-**pregunto la enfermera, quien se encontraba acomodando unas cosas en la vitrina.

**-No nada nada-**la chica siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Y él siguió con sus pensamientos puestos en la persona que amaba.

Había pasado todo mañana atendiendo a varios pacientes. Su secretaria entro para dejarle el expediente del próximo.

**-Doctor aquí le dejo el expediente del paciente que sigue-** lo coloco en el escritorio

Darien que estaba en su computadora, entretenido solo le contesto

**-Si gracias –**sin esperar más su secretaria salió.

A los pocos minutos, se escuchó que la puerta se abrió. Pero Darien siguió en lo que estaba.

**-Buenos días doctor-** Saludo una voz masculina. Darien sin mirar quien era saludo

**-Buenos días. ¡Por favor tome asiento! en un momento más estoy con usted-**le dijo dejando de lado su lap, se giró al frente, pero sin mirar a su paciente abrió su expediente

**-Dígame señor Ren Konishi en que lo puedo ayudar** –mientras levantaba la vista.

Al ver a la persona que tenía en frente, la sangre le comenzó a hervir

**-¡Pero qué demonios estás haciendo aquí!-**pregunto

**-Pues no es obvio, vengo a consulta**-se cruzó de brazos, mientras miraba a Darien a los ojos con desafío.

Darien no pudo evitar verlo, tenía la barba un poco crecida, llevaba un arete en la ceja y otro más en nariz y un tatuaje en el brazo; era una serpiente que le daba vueltas en el brazo.

**-Eres un maldito sínico ¡cómo te atreves estar aquí!-**le reclamo mientras lo miraba con claro enojo

**-Mira te cuento la verdad, que no es que yo haya pedido que tú me atendieras. También hubiera preferido a un doctor más competente que tú. Pero pues me conformo con que alguien me atienda-**se encogió de hombros, mientras no dejaba de tener esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

**-¡Quiero que te largues inmediatamente!-**le grito**-¡sal de aquí!-**le exijo, levantando más la voz

**-Vamos doctor. Que van a pensar de usted en este hospital-** Dijo, sin moverse ni un poco

**-Me importa una mierda lo que piensen de mí. ¡Quiero que te largues!**-le señalo la puerta, ya estaba de pie.

**-Que descortés es usted doctor Chiba. No me diga que todavía está dolido de que su novia se acostara conmigo-**Darien no aguanto más se dio la vuelta y tomo del cuello.

**-¡Eres un infeliz!** –Ren solo miraba con satisfacción, al ver el claro enojo en Darien

**-Si tienes razón yo soy un infeliz, pero a las mujeres las hago felices-**Darien le soltó un golpe en la cara, fue con tal fuerza que Ren callo como si fuera un costal de papas.

Mientras Ren se tocaba la boca que estaba sangrando, pero su sonrisa burlona seguía ahí.

**-¡Lárgate! –**le grito

Ren se puso de pie, sin dejar de ver a Darien.

**-Está bien doctor me voy-**camino a la puerta.

Darien estaba conteniendo las ganas de aventársele encima. Ren antes de salir volteo a decirle

**-Doctor por favor salúdeme a su hermosa esposa-**sin más cerro la puerta, antes que Darien se le volviera ir encima. Él ya había hecho, lo que tenía pensado.

El chico salió sonriendo, la secretaria lo miro y se asombró al ver el golpe que tenía en la cara

**-¿Pero qué paso?**-le pregunto con angustia

**-Nada señorita. Su jefe que tiene un carácter muy fuerte**-se burló dejando escuchar sus carcajadas. Siguió caminando por el largo pasillo.

Mientras Darien estaba sentando en su sillón sosteniéndose el puente de la nariz, con los ojos cerrados y respiraba entrecortado por la furia que sentía.

**-Maldito bastardo**-dijo mientras recordaba, el motivo por el cual sentía ese odio así el.

"**inicio flash back"**

Su querida novia y el estaban llegando a la fiesta que sus amigos habían organizado con el pretexto, que era su despedida de solteros. Ya que estaban a unos cuantos meses de casarse. La ayudo a bajar del coche.

Setsuna lleva un vestido corto en color negro, estraple. La verdad que se veía muy bien, ya que se le pegaba completamente a su cuerpo.

**-Bien señorita bienvenida-**le decía mientras le daba la mano.

**-Gracias amor** –le agradeció el gesto, mientras le daba un beso en los labios

Pues con ese tipo de agradecimientos nunca se me quitara lo cortes- sonreí feliz

**-Tus amigos fueron muy lindos al organizar esta fiesta**-dijo mientras caminaban a la puerta de entrada.

**-Si la verdad que es un buen gesto de su parte-**le contesto mientras tocaba e timbre.

Hola chico bienvenidos, por favor pasen-les decía Andrew ya que él era el anfitrión de la fiesta

**-Gracias amigo**-lo saludaba Darien, mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo

**-Hola Andrew –**lo saludo Setsuna

**-Hola Setsuna. Pero por favor pasen que esta es su fiesta-**les dijo en tono divertido

Los novios entraron. La verdad que se llevaron una gran sorpresa, al ver que había mucha gente la cual estaba conversando amenamente.

Andrew silbo para llamar la atención de todo

**-Hey chicos los novios llegaron**-los presentes voltearon

Todos comenzaron a saludar. Pero muchas de las personas que estaban ahí, no las conocían, solo de vista en la universidad.

Pero a ellos llego una rubia despampanante que vestía un mini vestido en color azul rey, que le quedaba pegado a su cuerpo asiendo resaltar cada una de sus curvas.

**-Darien felicidades**-mientras lo abrazaba y se le restregaba levemente en el cuerpo. El chico sin dudar correspondió al abrazo

**-Serena que hermosa estas. Qué bueno que viniste**-le dijo mientras la alejaba un poco de el

**-¿A mí no me felicitaras Serena?** –pregunto Setsuna con voz de molestia. Serena la miro de arriba abajo.

**-Claro querida felicidades-**le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo con simpleza separándose de ella rápidamente**-bueno los dejo tortolos, que me están esperando-**su mirada está en Darien

**-¿Quién te está esperando?-**pregunto. Setsuna lo tomo del brazo

**-Pues seguro que algún amigo verdad Serena-**contesto por ella

**-No te lo voy a negar. La verdad que hoy vengo muy bien acompañada**-le aseguro mientras sonreí.

Darien sintió como si le dieran un golpe en el estómago. Y si querer voltio a ver quién era el acompañante de Serena, pero al no ver a nadie cerca de ella le pregunto

**- ¿Y dónde está ese hombre, que tiene el honor de ser el acompañante de mi amiga?-**la miro esperando la respuesta

**-Pues esta haya **–le señalo el lugar donde se encontraba un hermoso rubio que media casi dos metro, con un cuerpo bien formado y musculoso, piel blanca. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran esos hermosos ojos color azul, casi tan claros como el agua.

El chico la voltio a ver y levanto la mano en son de saludo como si hubiera sentido la mirada de ella. Serena le sonrió, le hiso la una seña para que se acercara.

El sonrió y dejo su copa en la barra donde se encontraban varios chicos. Por donde iba pasando las chicas no podían dejar de mirarlo y los suspiros no se dejaban de escuchar.

**-Esta guapísimo- **murmuran algunas cuando pasaba

Cuando estaban cerca de la pareja, jalo a Serena para atraerla así el

**-Preciosa porque me abandonas**- le reclamo

**-Hay perdón es que vine a saludar a los novios-**los señalo

**-Si ya tu amigo Andrew nos los presento**-volteo a verlos – **pues felicidades chicos yo soy Iason Milk **–mientras les extendía la mano para saludarlos. La primera en saludar fue Setsuna, después siguió Darien quien saludo con un poco de arrogancia

**-Es un gusto**-mientras le apretaba un poco la mano. Iason sonrió pero no dijo nada

**-Espero que disfruten de la fiesta. Mientras yo me llevare a mi preciosa acompañante, ya saben no quiero que alguien me la robe-**guiño un ojo.

**-Chicos los dejo, que se la pasen bien**- dijo Serena, mientras se dejaba guiar por Iason.

**-Vaya que es guapísimo el novio de Serena **–dijo Setsuna

**-Tú crees** –le respondió Darien-pues yo lo veo como cualquier chico

**-Pues no, solo míralo parece un modelo de revista-**siguió con sus halagos para el desconocido

**-Pues si te gusto tanto vete con el**-le contesto ya en tono molesto, al ver que su novia quedo fascinada con el hombre ese.

**-Ya amor perdón pero la verdad que no están tan guapo como tú**-trato de que se le pasara el enojo

**-Será mejor que disfrutemos de la fiesta –**sin más la llevo a la barra para pedir una bebida

**-¿Que les vamos a servir?-**les pregunto el barman

**-Por favor sírvame un whisky-**le dijo Darien

**-A mí una margarita, no muy cargada por favor-**sonrió al chico quien correspondió sin dudarlo

Darien miro al chico era alto, tenía el cabello pintado de rosa, esa era una característica no muy común

**-¿Que acaso tu estas en la universidad?-**le pregunto

**-Si estoy en la carrera de arquitectura**-le contesto el chico

Mientras una rubia que estaba al final de la barra, reía por los bromas de su acompañante.

Darien voltio a mirarla. Pero siguió en la charla con el chico.

**-Pues un gusto Darien Chiba-**le extendió la mano

**-Ren Konishi-**correspondiendo el gesto

**-Hey Ren por favor sirve otra igual**-le grito Serena desde donde estaba

**-Permíteme un momento**-le dijo a la pareja que tenía en frente, mientras iba a donde estaba Serena, cruzaron algunas palabras y le tendía un billete. El chico se dio la vuelta mientras le servía lo que pidió.

**-Perdón chicos ya les traigo sus bebidas-**les dijo mientras se volteaba para prepararlas. Después de un minuto les tendió su bebida

**-Aquí tienen un whisky y una margarita-**mientras le ponía frente a Setsuna-**espero que le guste señorita**- sonriso coqueto, la chica solo correspondió el gesto.

**-Creo que esta algo cargada**-le dijo Setsuna

**-Perdón es que no me dijiste como la querías. Ahora mismo te preparo otra**-le contesto el chico con preocupación fingida.

**-Está bien, no te preocupes esta me la tomare. Pero la próxima me la preparas con menos alcohol** –volvió a tomar de su bebida. Para Setsuna fue claro que el chico se olvidó que si se lo pidió, cuando pidió su bebida. Pero no haría una tormenta por eso.

Mientras Darien volteo a ver Serena cruzando la mirada. Se sentía molesto por ese maldito chico rubio que estaba con ella. Seguro eran celos de hermanos por que la conocía de hace varios años. Serena le regalo una radiante sonrisa, pero la mano del rubio ese la tomo dela barbilla y la hiso voltear así el. Que se creía ese, si él no era dueño de Serena, pensó.

Después de varios wiskis y margaritas Darien y Setsuna reían con el chico de la barra, contaban chisten, de vez en cuando Darien volteaba a ver a Serena. Quien se acercó a ellos

**- ¿Chicos como se la están pasando?-l**es pregunto a los novios

**- Muy bien Serena**-le contesto Setsuna-**aquí este chico nos está atendiendo como reyes**-señalo a Ren con un dedo

**-Setsuna creo que ya no debes de tomar más**-le sugirió Serena

**-No que va, estoy perfecta Serena solo un poco alegre-**dijo con una pequeña risilla que se le escapo

-**Bien pues como tú quieras es tu fiesta-**le contesto sin más – **¿y tú Darien que tal?-**le pregunto al pelinegro

**-La estoy pasando muy bien. Pero creo que tú eres la que más está disfrutando**-contesto con sarcasmo

**-Déjala amor** –hablo Setsuna, mientras se le colgaba del cuello y le daba un beso-**que disfrute y se la pase bien.**

**-Si tienes razón amor** –le dijo correspondiendo el gesto

**-Yo los dejo**-hablo Serena rompiendo el momento-**voy con mi acompañante** –sin esperar se fue

Darien se sentía extraño de ver a Serena con alguien, no sabía porque, pero en momentos tenía ganas de separarlo de ella. Decidió salir a tomar algo de aire.

-**Amor ahora regreso-**le dijo a Setsuna quien lo miro

**-Si amor tu ve tranquilo, que yo aquí te espero señalo la barra**-Darien se dio la vuelta y salió a tomar aire.

Cuando estaba en el jardín, comenzó a despegarse un poco del efecto de los whisky que ya llevaba tomando.

Pero por que se sentía tan extraño de ver a Serena con ese rubiecito de quinta. Pero ha el que le importaba, el pronto se casaría con la mujer que amaba, la chica con la tenía compartiendo muchos años de su vida. Soñaba en formar una familia con ella. Ese era el sueño delos dos.

Paso un rato en el cual estaba contemplando a una hermosa luna que iluminaba el lugar, el cual estaba a oscuras en ese momento. Cuando se sintió más tranquilo decidió regresar.

Al entrar busco a su novia, la cual no veía y le aseguro que estaría en la barra, volteaba a ver para todos lados. Al no encontrarla se acercó a Serena la cual si estaba en la barra.

**-Serena**-la llamo, pero la chica no lo escucho por el volumen de la música, así que la tomo del brazo para que ella volteara verlo. La chica por fin lo volteo a ver

-**Darien ¿dónde estabas?** –le pregunto

**-Salí a tomar un poco de aire-**le contesto

**-Amigo te estar perdiendo de lo mejor de la fiesta-**le dijo Iason mientras le palmeaba la espalda

**-Si me imagino-**le contesto, pero lo ignoro en ese mismo momento-**Serena ¿has visto a Setsuna?-**le pregunto al a rubia.

**-Si subió al baño** –le contesto

**-Ok gracias**-Darien se dio la vuelta para ir a buscar a su adorada novia.

Subió las escaleras, en las cuales está detenido por las felicitaciones de amigos y no amigos, fue una odisea llegar a la planta alta, pero por fin lo logro.

**-¿Dónde rayos está el baño?** – Se preguntó, ya que no conocía la casa-**pues lo buscare solo espero no encontrarme con imágenes desagradables-** pensando en todas las parejas que subían para hacer sus cosas. Siguió su camino asomándose en cada una de las puertas.

Tocaba y al ver que nadie contestaba abrió la puerta, dándose cuenta que era el baño el cual estaba vacío se asomó hasta dentro del jacussi esperando no encontrara a su novia tirada ahí. Pero no Setsuna no estaba por ningún lado, preocupándose más por ella

**-¿Dónde estás amor?**-se preguntó pensativo

Pero unos ruidos lo hicieron ponerse alerta, se fue acercando a la puerta de la cual provenían los ruidos, que eran muy familiares para él. Llevo su mano a la perilla, pero la alejo inmediatamente.

**-No Darien no está bien** –se dijo para sí.

Pero dentro de la habitación se escuchó un jadeo a un más fuerte. Se llenó de valor y abrió la puerta.

Ahí estaba su novia con el chico de la barra encima de ella. El mundo se detuvo mientras el contemplaba esa imagen que nunca se le olvidaría el resto de su vida, lo único que escuchaba era la música de fondo en la planta baja.

**-¡Darien amor!-**hablo por fin Setsuna quien aventó al chico de encima de ella

**-Eres una zorra**-le grito- **y tu un maldito aprovechado**-le grito a Ren quien solo se recargo en cabecera de la cama**-eres un hijo de… -**se le iba a ir encima, pero Setsuna lo detuvo

**-Darien por favor amor**-le pido mientras lo tomaba del brazo. Darien la volteo a ver con enojo

**-¡Tu suéltame!** –se soltó bruscamente de agarre-**eres una maldita yo te amo ¡porque me hiciste esto!-**grito. Para ese momento ya estaban varios curiosos viendo la escena.

**-Darien te juro que no sé qué fue lo que paso**-le contesto Setsuna un poco confundida, miro a Ren

**-Sabes que fue lo que paso muñeca-**hablo Ren. Los dos voltearon a verlo- **tú fuiste la que me pidió que te follara**-se levantó de la cama

**-Eres un maldito**-grito Darien arrogándosele en sima, cuando le iba a propinar el primer golpe, fue detenido por un brazo

**-Hermano no vale la pena que te manches las manos con un tipo como este**-le hablo Seiya quien fue informado por uno delos curiosos- **tu eres mejor que este par de basuras. No vale la pena que peles por una mujer como esta-** señalo a Setsuna

**-¡Seiya por favor, escúchenme**!- pidió ella

**-Que vas a decir que estabas borracha**-le pregunto Seiya –**esa no es una justificación**

Mientras Ren salía del cuarto con sus ropas en la mano, dejando atrás la batalla campal que él había comenzado.

**-Lo sé, no estaba borracha**-Darien por un momento pensó que se había dejado llevar por el efecto del alcohol, pero ella misma estaba diciendo que no fue esa la causa.

**-¡Eres una maldita puta Setsuna!-**le grito Darien con lágrimas en los ojos

**-¡Amor por favor escúchame!-**le pidió

**-No, me acabas de destrozar la vida. ¡No te quiero cerca de mí! ¡No me busques! para mi estas muerta**-Salió de ahí empujado a todos los que estaban en la entrada.

Seiya salió detrás de él.

**-¡Darien!–**solo se escuchó el grito de desesperación de Setsuna. El cual fue ignorado.

Desde entonces vivió varios meses en depresión no soportaba ni escuchar su nombre. La única que siempre estuvo con él fue Serena, ella siempre estaba para cuando el necesitaba.

"**fin flash back"**

Sonrió con melancolía al recordar como ella lo llamaba y lo buscaba, le envió un mail en el cual le suplicaba que la escuchara, que no sabía que fue lo que le paso.

Yo como estúpido decidí escucharte y te fui a buscar-apretó su mano en un puño- y que fue lo que encontré besándote con" tu mejor amigo" con eso me confirmaste que siempre fuiste una zorra la cual me estuvo viendo la cara de estúpido. Me fui nunca dije nada, solo decidí no volver a amar a nadie. Después de eso te fuiste, ya nunca más volví a saber nada de ti- se puso de pie.

Estaba molesto no sabía por qué el maldito pasado volvía. Mas en estos momento cuando él se sentía más feliz que nunca con Serena. Solo esperaba que ese imbécil no volviera nunca más.

Tocaron la puerta

**-Adelante –**contesto. Su enfermera se asomo

**-Perdón que lo moleste pero vi salir a su paciente-**pero Darien no la dejo continuar

**-De ahora en adelante queda prohíbo que ese tipo entre a aquí. Espero que haya visto bien su cara para cuando venga a consulta no lo deje pasar-**hablo duramente

**-Lo siento doctor yo no sabía** –pero la volvió a callarla

**-Ahora ya lo sabe. Mándeme al siguiente paciente**-le ordeno y se dirijo al escritorio

**-Si doctor** –la chica salió rápidamente, pensando en quien sería ese hombre que ponía a su jefe como hulk.

**SERENA…**

Rei tenía rato de estar con Serena. Decidió que la distraería por un rato para que ya no siguiera tan triste. Así que llevo una película la cual estaban viendo en este momento. Después de un rato la película se acabó y conversar por un rato

**-Ya sabes que nombre le pondrás al bebe**-pregunto. Sabía que a Serena le encantaba hablar de eso

**-Pues no lo sé si es niña he pensado en ponerle Usagui**- sonrió

**-Es un lindo nombre amiga. ¿Y si es niño?-**pregunto

**-Creo que le pondré Darien como su padre**-dijo con orgullo por el gran amor de su vida

**-Son hermosos Serena. Pero claro que yo voy hacer la madrina**- Esto último lo dijo señalándose ella misma

**-Claro que si Rei, tu eres como la hermana que nunca tuve-**la abrazo**-gracias por estar aquí eres la mejor –**se alejó de ella

**-Serena sabes que yo también te quiero y me preocupo mucho por ti. No quiero que te pase nada amiga**-dijo con sinceridad y mirándola a los ojos.

**-Lo se Rei lo sé**-suspiro cansada

**-Trata de estar tranquila. Yo voy a estar contigo el resto del día por si habla ese infeliz, yo lo voy aponer en su lugar**-empuño su mano con enojo

**-Gracias Rei-**le agradeció y la verdad que no tenía ganas de lidiar con el imbécil de Ren

**-Serena por que no cambias tu número de teléfono-**Le sugirió

-**No puedo Rei que le voy a decir a Darien**-la miro

**-Pues no sé, que te fastidian mucho llamando del banco**-la miro

**-No se hoy se fue muy confundido por mi actitud. Aparte que no servirá de nada seguro que él ya sabe dónde vivo y no quiero que asome siquiera la nariz por aquí-**la miro con angustia. Pero cambio el tema

-**Ya no hables de cosas desagradables. Mejor cuéntame cómo está tu amor-**le pregunto. Quería olvidarse por un momento de lo que le angustiaba.

**- Ya sabes estamos en plena luna de miel**-le dijo en tono picaron

**-Me imagino ningún rincón de la casa está a salvo verdad**-la miro levantando una ceja. Rei se sonrojo solo de recordar esas noches de pasión vividas con su marido.

**-La verdad que creo que los vecinos ya están cansados de nuestro ruiditos "extraños"-**hiso comillas en extraños. Serena rio

-**Por dios que no se haga raro que un día de estos tengas a toda la policía de Tokio fuera de tu casa por causa de los gritos que pegas-**siguió riendo

**-Hay no eso sí que no, que pena. Te imaginas a mi abuelo diciendo**-comenzó a imitar la voz de su abuelo**-¡Rei por favor niña no seas tan escandalosa!-**las dos soltaron las carcajadas a mas no poder.

**-Si** –Serena reía- **Ya me imagino a Mina dándote codazos y diciendo he picarona de detuvieron por golosa-**soltaron otra vez a reír

**-No se quien será a peor Mina o el abuelo-**se miraron por unos segundos y contestaron al mismo tiempo

**-Mina**-las carcajadas de las dos inundaron la casa

**-A pesar que nuestra amiga es algo rara, la extraño-**dijo Serena con melancolía

**-Si te entiendo. Pero quien la manda a ser tan atinada y tener dos pares de gemelos-**acordó Rei a su amiga corriendo por toda la casa, para calmar a su dos hijos los cuales ya caminan y a los otro dos que eran unos bebes aun.

**-Si pobre y ella que juraba que solo tendría dos** –rio Serena **– pero ya sabes que culpa al libro del Kama Sutra –**las dos rieron.

**-Mina siempre decía que el culpable de que tuviera cuatro hijos, fue ese maldito libro ya que ella y Yaten se instruyeron con él, precisamente el día que ella quedo embarazada. Ahora no lo podía ver ni en pintura.**

**-Lo importante es que es feliz**-sonrió Rei

**-Si eso es seguro, el infeliz es el pobre de Yaten-**soltaron a reír otra vez

**-Pero mi Malaquite es muy feliz**-le seguro Rei con notoria satisfacción

**-Y como no si está en plena luna de miel-**contesto Serena

**-Vamos Serena tu apenas tienes algunos meses de casada no puedo creer que Darien y tú se aburran mucho en la cama-**la miro, Serena se sonrojo hasta las orejas

-**No la verdad que ahora que estoy embarazada mis hormonas están muy locas y ya sabes cómo se ponen-**agacho la mirada. Rei rio

**-Que te quemas **–rio mas

**-Pues si-**le aseguro todavía en tono tímido.

Pasaron el resto dela tarde riendo, recordando lo que vivieron juntas durante todos estos años que llevan siendo amigas. El tiempo se les paso volando hasta que la chica de servicio les informo que Darien había llegado. Se pusieron de pie y bajaron a saludarlo.

**-Amor**-le hablo Serena desde la parte de arriba como todos los días, bajo junto con Rei

Saludo a su marido en los labios, mientras Rei saluda con un beso en la mejilla.

**-Rei ¿cómo estás?** –pregunto el pelinegro

**-Muy bien. Feliz**-le aseguro

**-Si me imagino. ¿Malaquite vendrá?-**le pregunto

**-Si le acabo de enviar un mensaje para que venga a cenar-**le informo

**-Qué bueno –**miro Serena –**amor hoy tendremos compañía-**le dio un beso en la frente. Serena lo noto un poco tenso

**-Amor ¿estás bien?-**pregunto

**-Si princesa muy bien-**le aseguro

**-Es que te noto un poco tenso**-la miro a los ojos. De pronto se le vino una idea a la cabeza la cual negó inmediatamente.

**-Me siento un poco cansado tuve mucho trabajo **–Serena sintió alivio al escucharlo, seguro que era eso lo que lo tenía así.

**-Por qué no vas a darte un baño, mientras Rei y yo vemos que haremos para cenar-l**e sugirió

-**Es un excelente idea mi vida**-le dio un beso en los labios- **ahora regreso-**comenzó a subir las escaleras

**-¿Crees que sepa algo?**-le pregunto Rei

**-Serena cálmate, estas paranoica. Si supiera algo no estaría así –**Serena la miro

**-No** –pregunto

**-Si seguro ya te estaría estrangulando-**bromeo, pero serena se puso pálida.

**-¡Dios! –** se asusto

**-Vamos Serena solo estoy bromeando-**la abrazo de los hombros –**mejor vayamos a checar la cena**-la guio hasta la cocina.

Ya se encontraban en la mesa cuando Darien apareció. Se veía guapísimo pensó Serena. Lleva una camisa de manga larga negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla deslavados.

**-Amor que guapo te vez-**le alago. Darien la miro con ternura. Con eso Serena se pudo tranquilizar un poco.

**-Gracias cariño, tu también estas hermosa**-le correspondió el alago

**-Es o no es cierto, estoy como vaca**-le reprocho. Rei solo miraba divertida la situación

Darien camino a ella y la puso de pie, la tomo de la cara con las dos manos

**-Eso no es verdad, eres la mujer más hermosa de la tierra, pero esto que llevas dentro-**le toco el vientre** –es la mejor prueba de nuestro amor**

**-Hay Darien te amo tanto-**le dijo mientras le daba un beso

**-Yo, los amo más**-le contesto**- vamos a comer-** tomo asiento a un lado de ella

**-Pero todavía no llega Malaquite-**se quejó Rei

**-Por mí ya no esperen aquí estoy-**apareció el peli plateado en la entrada del comedor

**-Amor**-grito Rei mientras corría abrazarlo-**por qué tardaste tanto-**le recrimino

**-Perdón amor pero el trafico esta de los mil demonios**-le contesto con fastidio

**-Ya déjalo Rei**-le regaño Serena-**primero que nos salude y después le reclamas lo que quieras**

**-Hola chicos -**se acercó a saludar a sus amigos

**-Buenas noches–**mientras Darien le daba un fuerte abrazo

**-Pero mira como estas Serena** –le señalo su pancita

**-¿Que, que tengo?**-le pregunto con preocupación

**-Pues una hermosa pancita-**le toco el vientre

**-Hay si estoy feliz por ello**-mientras se tocaba su pancita

**-Ya me lo imagino. Yo también estoy haciendo la tarea, a ver si Rei pronto me da la sorpresa-**miro con amor a su mujer

-**Malaquite-**Rei se sonrojo

**-Si ya me conto-**lo miro con picardía Serena. Todos rieron.

Después del saludo, la chica de servicio llevo la cena. Fue una cena muy amena ya estaban en el postre y tomando un café, a acepción de la embarazada.

-**Sabes amor hoy te mandaron saludos-**le dijo Darien a Serena, llamando la atención de sus amigos los cuales lo miraban con evidente curiosidad.

**-¿Quién?-**pregunto mientras tomaba su jugo

**-Ren Konishi**- contesto el pelinegro.

Serena escupió el jugo que tenía dentro de la boca y comenzó a toser. Su cara estaba completamente pálida…

**CONTINUARA…**

Pues aquí está el cap. si le soy sincera a mí me encanto como quedo. Sé que he hecho pelear a mi Darien mucho en mis historias, pero es necesario jajajajaja y no creo que sean las únicas peleas, al menos no con Ren todavía le faltan muchas. Espero de todo corazón que el capítulo también les haya gustado.

y nuevamente muchas gracias a todas mis bellas amigas que siempre se pasan a leer y me dejan sus comentarios: Suki angeles, NekoMinty, Adileyne, naiara moon, yesqui2000, Nai SD, yssareyes48, starvenus y Conyta Moonlight ( amiga hermosa perdón por la tardanza pero aquí este cap. y va dedicado a ti te quiero y gracias por tu apoyo).

También un enorme **GRACIAS** a todas las personitas que se pasan a leer y me agregaron a sus alertas a favoritos.

Perdón por los errores que se puedan encontrar. **ABRAZOS Y NOS LEEMOS… =)**


	6. Nuestra primera vez

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A LA GRAN NAOKO TAKECHI. YO SOLO ME ADJUDICO LA CREACION DE LA HISTORIA IDEAS DE MI LOCA CABEZA…**

**CAPITULO 6…**

Serena estaba pálida recostada en uno de los sillones de la sala, Darien tenía una de sus manos entre las de ella, la veía con mucha preocupación

**-Ya estoy bien amor** –le decía para que no se preocupara más

**-Es que te pusiste muy mal**-le contesto, mientras le pasaba la mano por la frente quitando unos mechones de cabello rebelde.

**-No amor solo me ahogue un poco con el jugo eso es todo**-lo miro a los ojos

**-No fue solo eso te pusiste muy pálida. Todavía lo estas- **contesto

Rei y Malaquite solo los observan, están parados frente a ellos.

**-Mejor porque no me pides un vaso con agua por favor-**le pidió tratando de ponerse de pie

**-¡No te pares! me preocupa que te desmayes**-la miro**-será mejor que vaya por mi cosas para checar tu presión**-se puso de pie**- Rei por favor no permitas que se ponga de pie**-miro a la morena con seriedad

**-Si Darien tu ve tranquilo yo la cuidare muy bien**-le palmeo el hombro

**-Gracias** –le agracio

**- Yo voy por el vaso de agua, no te preocupes**-le dijo Malaquite

**-Gracias amigo. De verdad que agradezco que estén aquí porque mi princesa es muy necia-**voltio a ver a la rubia con amor

**-¡Eso no es verdad!-**se quejo

**-Ahora regreso**- el pelinegro salió de la sala

**-Yo también me voy** –Malaquite se dio la vuelta dejando solas a las dos mujeres

**-Por dios Rei no sé qué voy hacer-** Serena se soltó a llorar amargamente

Rei se estremeció al verla tan mortificada

**-Serena cálmate**-trato de consolarla-**pero creo que llego el momento que le cuentes todo a Darien-** la rubia la miro fijamente

**-No puedo, que no te das cuenta, cuanto odia a Ren. ¡Lo voy a perder!-**se cubrió su cara con las manos soltando se a llorar a un mas

**-Pero él te ama. Seguro que entenderá que lo hiciste porque lo amas-**le quito las manos del rostro para mirarla a los ojos. Ella solo negó

**-No Rei no puedo**-agacho su mirada. Sus lágrimas corrían sin parar

-**Es que date cuenta no puedes con la situación. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora cada que te lo mencione?-**pregunto

**-No lo sé, no lo sé**-subió un poco la voz

**-Serena ese tipo está dispuesto a todo por lograr lo que quiere**-la rubia levanto la mirada sus ojos detonaban toda la preocupación que eso le causo**-¡mira que atreverse a ir a buscarlo!-**frunció el ceño y empuño sus manos

**-¡Ya Rei basta por favor!** –le rogo

**-¡No Serena basta tú! ¿Hasta dónde piensas llegar con todo esto? por dios piensa en él bebe que estas esperando, piensa en el daño que le haces, cada que te alteras por ese maldito hombre**-Rei subió un poco el tono, es que de verdad estaba preocupada por ella

**-¿De qué hombre hablan?-**se escuchó la voz de Malaquite a sus espaldas

Rei abrió los ojos como platos al igual que Serena, se miraron una a la otra

**-¡Que no me escucharon! ¿De qué hombre hablan?**-el peli plateado pregunto nuevamente

**-Hay amor no seas metiche –**lo regaño Rei-**pero ya que sé que eres muy terco, te lo voy a contar**-se puso de pie

**-Rei por favor**-le dijo Serena tomándola de la mano

**-Si Serena, si él quiere saber se lo voy a decir-**la miro a los ojos

**-Por dios Rei**-le rogo-**Darien puede entrar en cualquier momento-**Todavía su mano estaba en muñeca de su amiga, apretando más el agarre. Rei llevo su mano libre a la muñeca de Serena y se la quitó poniéndola en su regazo

**-Tu tranquila ok, que por hoy ya tuviste bastante**-le recordó mientras la miraba y le palmeaba la mano que acababa de acomodar. Sin esperar más voltio a ver a su marido- **bien amor pues estábamos hablando**

**-Rei por favo**r –la interrumpió Serena otra vez. Rei la miro otra vez, pero su mirada cambio nuevamente a su esposo

**-Estábamos hablando de una telenovela**-Serena pudo sentir como sus pulmones volvían a tomar aire

**-¡De una telenovela!**-Malaquite frunció el ceño-**pues no me lo pareció**

**-Pues ese es tu problema cariño. Tú querías saber de qué hablamos y ya te lo dije. ¡Ahora dame ese vaso! que mi amiga se está muriendo de sed tiene la garganta seca**-estiro su mano para que le entregara el vaso. Se lo entregó a Serena. Ella lo tomo y la miro

**-Gracias Rei de verdad gracias-**sus ojos detonaban todo el agradecimiento que sentía, por el apoyo que le estaba brindando.

**-¡Tu tranquila! ahora toma**-le ordeno.

Rei sabía que si Serena seguía hablando Malaquite se daría cuenta que no era de una telenovela de lo que hablaban y llegando a casa comenzaría a interrogarla.

**-Ya estoy aquí**-informo el pelinegro entrando nuevamente en la sala. Camino rápidamente para ocupar el lugar que hacia un rato ocupaba**-¿cómo te sientes amor?-**le pregunto a la rubia

**-Estoy bien amor ya te lo dije**-le repitió lo mismo

**-Bien eso me alegra. Pero ahora dame tu brazo para checar tu presión**-Serena lo obedeció, Darien le coloco el tensiómetro, mientras él se colocaba el estetoscopio.

Todos estuvieron por unos minutos en silencio mientras el doctor hacia su trabajo

**-Tienes la presión un poco alta Serena**-la miro retirando todos su instrumentos de trabajo**- tienes que estar tranquila amor, eso no le hace bien a nuestro bebe-**le toco su vientre.

Ella cubrió su mano con las de ella

**-No te preocupes cariño te prometo que voy a estar tranquila**.

**-Bien, entonces será mejor que vayas a la cama**-la ayudo a sentarse

-**Tienes razón, ya es tarde, será mejor que nosotros nos vayamos amor**-dijo Rei, Malaquite solo asintió

**-Si-**fue su corta respuesta

**-Bien entonces nos vemos después-**Rei se acercó a ellos para despedirse

**-Rei-**le hablo Serena, ella la miro-¿**vienes mañana?**-pregunto casi con suplica

**-Si amiga mañana te veo. Pero promete que estarás tranquila**-le pidió

**-Si te lo prometo**-le aseguro moviendo levemente la cabeza

**-Ok entonces buenas noches**-les dijo. Malaquite se despidió y sin esperar dejaron a la pareja

**-Ahora amor vamos a dormir**-Darien la tomo en brazos

**-Si amor, tengo tantas ganas de que me abraces y sentirme protegida**-Le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos.

Darien la miro con ternura, afianzo más el agarra

Serena ya se encontraba en su cama, mirando fijamente el techo de su habitación, pensando en lo que paso hoy. Tenía que preguntarle a Darien que fue lo que le dijo el maldito de Ren, pero como podía abordar el tema otra vez, no se quería ver obvia, él podía sospechar.

Un ruido en el baño la hiso regresar a la realidad, y ahí estaba su hombre con el pecho desnudo, despeinado y sus hermosos ojos azules brillando. Solo llevaba puesto el pantalón de la piyama

**-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que hicimos el amor?-**pregunto de pronto Darien, Serena dibujo una sonrisa

**-Claro que lo recuerdo amor. Fue increíble, me hiciste llegar al cielo-**se sonrojo un poco

Darien rio de ella, camino en su dirección, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, le tomo la mano

**-Tú también me hiciste sentir cosas muy agradables**-la miro

**-Por favor Darien, tú ya habías hecho el amor con muchas mujeres. En cambio yo solo he estado contigo- **dijo en tono de reclamo y torció la boca

**-Eso se escuchó como reclamo-la miro-¿acaso mi princesa quiere estar con más hombres**?-Le pregunto en tono divertido. Pero esos eran pensamientos que desechaba rápidamente

**-No tonto, claro que no tu**-le apunto el pecho con su dedo**- eres el único que me importa, el único que he amado y por el cual estaría dispuesta hacer todo-** ese todo salió más marcado que las demás palabras

**-Mi Serena** –la envolvió entre sus brazos- **sé que nuestra primera vez tal vez no fue la correcta, para una mujer que se entregaba por primera vez**- ella se alejó un poco

**-Amor para mí fue lo más increíble que he vivido, yo hice el amor con el hombre que amo**-lo miro. El tiempo comenzó a retroceder recordando, como paso todo aquel día, a pesar que Darien estaba tomado, fue muy tierno y cariñoso con ella.

"**FLASH BANCK" inicio**

**-Anda Darien-**le rogaba Serena por teléfono

**-Es que la verdad no tengo animo de salir **–le contesto

**-Por favor tienes, que dejar el pasado y comenzar a ser el Darien que eres. No vas a dejar que ella te eche a perder el resto de tu vida-**le decía

Mientras el pelinegro apretaba con enojo el teléfono, al recordar esa maldita escena con su novia en la cama y el beso fuera de su casa con el estúpido de Soichi. Serena tenía razón, no valía la pena seguir hundido en la depresión por ella

**-Tienes razón princesa, acepto salir contigo**-del otro lado se escucharon gritos de alegría

**-Ya verás que nos la pasaremos genial. No te preocupes yo pasare por ti-**sin esperar más colgó

Darien se quedó escuchando el tu tu del teléfono del otro lado, sonrió Serena tenía esa capacidad de hacerlo sentirse bien

Dejo el teléfono en su lugar y comenzó a caminar a su cuarto

**-Darien** –le hablo su madre

**-Si mama-**contesto mirándola

**-¿Se puede saber quién logro que mi bebe dibujara esa hermosa sonrisa en su bello rostro?-**pregunto luna

**-Hay mama por favor no me digas bebe**- se quejo

**-¡Yo te dijo como quiera! que para eso, pase más de veinticuatro horas tratando de pariste muchachito-**lo regaño levantando su dedo índice. Darien solo negó siempre decía lo mismo para justiciar sus adjetivos asía el o sus hermanos

**-Pero que querías que hiciera si tenía que llagar al mundo-**contesto con fingido enojo

**-Si pero lo pudiste hacer más rápido muchachito, y no tener a la pobre de tu madre sufriendo tanto**- Luna se estremeció solo de recordarlo el dolor que sintió

**-Hay ya mama-** se quejó el muchacho

**-Pues entonces contéstame la pregunta que te hice-**le ordeno

Darien solo negó, pero que remedio tenía si su amada madre era terca

**-Saldré con Serena –**contesto con resignación

**-Con Serena, que bien cariño ella es una linda chica. Solo basta con ver sus preciosos ojos**-contesto la mujer con notoria alegría en su voz

**-Será mejor que me dé prisa mama que no tardará en llegar-**sin esperar más camino por el pasillo

**-Que te diviertas cariño**-le grito

Después de casi una hora después la pareja se encontraba fuera de un antro muy reconocido

Darien miraba por la ventana del coche atento a la entrada del lugar

**-Creo que no fue buena idea venir**-soltó con un suspiro cansado

Serena llevo su mirada así el

**-Darien**-lo llamo mientras lo tomaba de la mano**-¡tienes que animarte por favor!**-le rogo

Darien al ver la súplica en sus bellos ojo, no se podía negar sería muy egoísta de su parte, ella se tomó la molestia de invitarlo y pasar a su casa.

**-Está bien vamos-**la chica sonrió

Serena no espero más se bajó del coche entregando las llaves al valet parking, Darien bajo también

**- Vamos**-dijo Serena, metiendo su mano en entre su brazo

Darien la miro de pies a cabeza, estaba bellísima, llevaba un pantalón de pies negro, una blusa de encaje en color rojo; la cual dejaba al descubierto su bello ombligo y le quedaba completamente pegada a su cuerpo haciendo resaltar sus pechos, las zapatillas eran cerradas del mismo color que su pantalón, su peinado era una simple coleta pero eso no le restaba belleza.

**-Si vamos** –comenzaron a caminar a la entrada

Los hombres no dejaban de ver a Serena. Darien se daba cuenta de ello, eso lo le gustaba, que tenían que estar de babosos con ella, que acaso nunca habían visto a una mujer bella, bueno como Serena no pensó para el .

¡Que estaba pensando! Serena solo era una buena amiga, hermana de su mejor amigo, la cual lo había apoyado en todo desde la traición de, negó sería mejor olvidarse por esta noche de esa mujer. El venía a divertirse con Serena y eso haría

Entraron al lugar, el cual estaba abarrotado de gente, Serena buscaba con la mirada sus amigas, por fin las vio en una mesa, al redor de esta había sillones.

**-Mira haya están las chicas vamos**-le grito a Darien ya que el ruido no los dejaba escuchar bien, lo jalo de la mano

**-Hola chicas-**saludo cuando llego con ellas

**-¡Serena!-**gritaron todas

**-Hola chicas ya estoy aquí-**les contesto en gritos

**-Qué bueno que llegaste ¡ahora si a divertirse!-**grito Mina feliz

**-¡Sí!-** gritaron todas.

La diversión comenzó. Todos comenzaron a tomar y bailar con sus respectivas parejas y novios. Las horas pasaron rapidísimo. Los chicos cada vez estaban más tomados, se dejaron llevar por el momento tan agradable que estaban pasando.

Serena y Darien bailaban, brincaban en la pista, al principio Darien se negó, pero después de unas cuantas copas por fin cedió a bailar, ahora era el que no quería estar sentado ni un solo momento. Se movían al ritmo de la música.

Serena lo veía feliz, por fin logro que se la pasara bien.

**-¿Te diviertes?** –le pregunto, el pelinegro la miro

**-Si mucho gracias** –le contesto sin dejar de bailar

Ella solo sonrió nuevamente

Las horas seguían pasando, hasta que Rei se acercó a ellos

**-Chicos ya nos vamos-**les dijo-**vamos a ir a casa ¿nos siguen?**-les pregunto

**-Si está bien**-le contesto Darien

**-Ok entonces nos vemos en casa ya pagamos la cuenta-**la pelinegra se dio la vuelta

La pareja salió del antro, se habían divertido como locos, salieron riendo, el valet parking les entregó las llaves del coche y subieron. Serena lo puso en marcha

**-Serena** –le hablo Darien-**gracias-** ya no dijo mas

**-Porque gracias, tu merecer ser feliz Darien y si yo puedo contribuir un poco a ello creme que lo hare-**contesto mirando a los ojos

**-Eres una chica increíble. Porque no me enamore de ti y no de ella**- Esas palabras salieron se su boca sin pensarlo. Serena abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero la impresión se le paso rápidamente al ver su cara

Serena no quería que siguiera atormentándose, así que le tomo la mano

**-Ya no hables más de eso quieres. No eches a perder el momento tan agradable que estamos viviendo-**le pidió

Quería que sacara a Setsuna completamente de su vida que no le dedicara ni el más mínimo pensamiento

**-Si tienes razón, vamos a casa de Rei** –la chica lo obedeció.

Comenzó a manejar por la ciudad, la cual estaba de lo más tranquila ya que era de madrugada

**-Ojala que así estuviera siempre el tráfico**-se quejó Darien

**-Si** -ella rio**-pero eso es imposible**

**- Estoy de acuerdo**- después de eso ya no dijeron nada. Ella se dedicó a observar en camino por el cual andaba y Darien miraba a la hermosa luna que brillaba en todo su esplendor

Llegaron a casa de Rei, bajaron del coche, pero al llegar a la puerta Darien la detuvo

**-¡Espera Serena!-**la chica se paró en seco

**-¿Sucede algo?-**le pregunto con preocupación

Sin aviso Darien se acercó a ella y la beso con desesperación, ella estaba tensa, no porque no le gustaba, sino que no se esperaba ese ataque por parte de él. Pero el amor que sentía por el comenzó a floreces en su pecho, sin esperar subió sus manos a su cuello y comenzó a corresponder el beso, con la misma pasión que él le estaba haciendo sentir

**-Te deseo**- dijo ella dejándose llevar por el momento

Darien se alejó de ella y la miro a los ojos

**-¿Cómo dijiste?**-pregunto confuso, ya le estaba pasando factura las copas demás que bebió

-**Que te deseo, que te amo-**le contesto, Darién negó tratando de entender esas palabras

-**Tu estas enamorada de mi-**pregunto otra vez

**-Si Darien te he amado desde que te conocí, eres el hombre de mis sueños**-sin más se volvió alanzar a su brazos y tomo otra vez sus labios, pero esta vez ella era la que llevaba control, un control tierno, pero al mismo tiempo lleno de pasión

El pelinegro no pudo resistir y correspondió a ese beso tan delicioso que la rubia le estaba dando

**-Sabes tú también me gustas mucho**-le dijo cuándo el beso termino

Serena no se sorprendió, con esa confesión, ella ya sentía eso. Pero ella quería más de él, quería su amor

-**Por qué no vamos a otro lugar**-propuso

**-¿A dónde?** –pregunto Darien

**-Quiero hacer el amor contigo-**lo miro a los ojos esperando la respuesta

Darien abrió los ojos como platos. Esta hermosa mujer quería hacerlo con él, porque sintió como el corazón saltaba como loco dentro de su pecho ¿que acaso el también sentía algo por ella?

No se negó, era solo el momento, las copas y lo bien que lo hacía asentir

**-No Serena, no está bien –**se negó. Dentro de su embriaguez todavía cabía un poco de cordura

**-¿Por qué no Darien? Yo te amo y quiero que tú me hagas sentir mujer**-lo miro

Darien ya no pudo más la beso nuevamente, se veía muy hermosa, sus ojos brillan como dos lamparitas, en ellos se podía notar la esperanza que dijera que si

El la beso nuevamente, dejándose llevar por el momento, ella lo deseaba y lo amaba y el para qué negarlo, la deseaba más que ninguna otra mejer en el planeta. Los sueños que tuvo con ella en algunas ocasiones se podían a hacer realidad

**-Está bien Serena vamos a donde tú quieras-**la rubia solo sonrió, lo comenzó a jalar del brazo y a caminar sin soltar a Darien el cual solo se dejaba guiar.

**-¿A dónde vamos?-**pregunto el pelinegro, de vez en cuando las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, a causa del alcohol

**-Vamos a un hotel que está a unas cuantas cuadras**-dijo ella sin dejar de caminar

**-Pero Rei se preocupara por ti-**dijo el

**-Cuando estemos en la habitación le enviare un mensaje-**el ya no dijo nada, solo se dejó guiar por su rubia.

La cual estaba decidida a entregarse a él, lo amaba y eso era lo que en realidad importaba

Entraron en un hotel muy elegante, Darien solo la seguía. Serena se acercó a la recepción y pidió una habitación. El hombre maduro y amable le entregó tarjeta, sin esperar más ella camino directo al elevador, el cual los llevaría al lugar donde podría estar con su amado a solas.

Entraron a la habitación, en la cual había una enorme cama en medio de esta, con sus buros a los lados los cuales tenían una lámpara cada uno, con una enorme cabeceara, enfrente de la cama había un enorme espejo el cual estaba en medio de dos pequeños muebles los cuales funcionaban como tocador, a un lado de la cama había un sofá de color marfil y a un lado de este había una pequeña mesa.

**-Pues ya estamos aquí-**dijo Serena con tono tímido. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa creo que ya no le parecía buena idea

**-Tranquila hermosa**-Darien la abrazo. Ella se relajó un poco

**-Estoy bien no te preocupes**-contesto, pero no era cierto, lo cierto es que se estaba muriendo de nervios

**-Bien entonces relájate**-le pidió. Mientras el bajo un poco su cabeza para poder besas su cuello, ella se estremeció**- ¿te gusta?** -pregunto

**-Si-**contesto dejando salir un gemido. Sentía como su vientre se contraria del placer que le causaba sentir los labios de su amado en el cuello

**-Y esto**-lamio un poco su oreja y la mordisqueo levemente. Serena volvió a gemir-**creo que si te gusto**-contesto por ella, ella solo asintió.

Esto fue suficiente para el chico, el cual todavía tenía dudas pero esta vez se dejara llevar por las sensaciones que la rubia provocaba en él. Sus manos subieron hasta sus pechos, eran perfectos como hechos para la medida de sus manos.

Serena poco a poco sentía como aumentaba esa sensación, era fuego puro el que corría por sus venas, en ese momento no había más para ella, en este momento que las sensaciones que le provocaba el hombre que amaba. Estar en sus brazos era como estar en el mismo cielo.

**-Eres tan hermosa**-le dijo Darien entre jadeos

**-Y tú eres el hombre más hermoso del mundo, te amo**-los jadeos entrecortados lo hacían perder más la razón

Darien se olvidó de todo, su cuerpo pedía a gritos hacer suya.

Sus manos dejaron los pechos de la chica, bajaron poco a poco hasta llegar a su cintura, su piel era suave, sus dedos se metieron entre la tela de su blusa, sus labios seguían en la boca de ella, cada vez más eran más intensos

-Darien por favor hazme el amor-le rogo ella sentía que no podía soportar mas

El la miro con ternura y pregunto

**-¿Estas segura princesa?-**sus ojos seguían clavados en los de ella, esperando encontrar algo de duda, pero no la había

**-Es lo que más deseo**- volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella

Darien ya no dijo nada ni una sola palabra, sus manos comenzaron a subir la blusa, hasta que llego al cuello quitándola con cuidado.

Dios no había visto una visión más hermosa y sensual en su vida, ahí está ella con su cabello despeinado, sus labios hinchados y la mitad de su cuerpo expuesto para él, su piel blanca y suave

-**Eres una visión tan bella**-dijo y volvió a tomar su boca, su lengua jugaba con la de ella.

Serena llevo sus manos al primer botón de su camisa, pero se detuvo dudosa, ella no sabía si está bien lo que hacía, nunca había estado antes con un hombre y si él pensaba que era atrevida por hacer algo así

**-Si cariño hazlo**-le rogo Darien llevando el mismo su mano al lugar donde ella tenía pensado**-sabes que es muy excitante sentir que unas hermosas manos femeninas ayudan con la tarea de deshacérsete la de la ropa.**

Serena se sonrojo, pero a pesar de eso se animó, no quería desilusionarlo y menos si el mismo se lo pidió. Poco a poco fue abriendo botón por botón, dejando al descubierto su torso marcado, sus sueños eróticos se quedaron cortos al lado de lo que estaba viendo, su dios griego estaba mejor mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba

Con ansiedad llevo sus manos hasta la hebilla de su cinturón, un pequeño jalón y logro abrirla, metió sus manos entre el pantalón y desabrocho el botón y por ultimo bajo el cierre de este. Estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo que cuando el hablo pego un pequeño salto

**-No es justo tú ya quitaste más ropa**–se quejo

**-Perdón**-le pidió y bajo su mirada

El rio un poco

**-No hay problema princesa, solo tengo que ponerme en igual condiciones-**contesto con voz sensual, pero inesperadamente la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la cama dejándola caer con cuidado-pero ahora mismo voy a solucionar eso- se acomodó entre sus piernas, su manos viajaron por sus largas piernas; sentía la tela lisa del pantalón, llego a su cintura y desabrocho el botón.

olvidándose por un momento del pantalón, nuevamente repitió al camino que habían seguido sus manos, pero ahora descendían por las piernas, llego a las zapatillas y las saco al mismo tiempo, llevo cada uno de sus pies a sus labios, le dio un beso, los bajo con cuidado depositándolos nuevamente en la cama. Subió nuevamente acomodándose entre ella, llevo sus manos a su cintura y bajo su pantalón poco a poco, en cada centímetro que dejaba descubierto no podía dejar de ver sus largas y bien torneadas piernas.

Por fin llego al final de sus tobillos, levanto la vista, su conjunto rojo la hacía resaltar su piel blanca y lo dicho o había visión más hermosa que Serena tendida en la cama. Era una mezcla de inocencia, timidez pero al mismo tiempo sensualidad.

No pudo resistir la tentación sus manos la recorrieron nuevamente hasta llegar sus pechos, tenerla así era tan excitante, su entrepierna le pedía a gritos que entrara en ella. Pero tendría que soportar un poco más

Sus labios se posicionaron en los de ella, con ese beso le dejo saber lo mucho que la deseaba, cuando sus pulmones dejaron notar la falta de aire se alejó de ella

**-Esto es increíble**-dijo Serena un jadeando por todas esa caricias y besos

**-Si princesa y todavía falta más mucho más**-le dijo en tono bajo cerca de su oído, provocando que su aliento le irisara cada centímetro de piel

Darien se puso de pie y se bajó el pantalón, dejando solo su bóxer, Serena abrió los ojos al ver a su dios en solo ropa interior

**-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-**pregunto coqueto

**-Si me encanta**-contesto con voz sensual

**-Ahora quitaremos lo que nos estorba –**Darien volvió a subir a la cama. Bajo su bragas, con cuidado la voltio para desabrochar su sujetador, sin dejar de besar cada parte de su piel que quedaba a su alcance

Serena llevo sus manos a su feminidad, su rostro estaba encendido. Ya no sabía si había sido una buena idea estar con Darien

El chico sonrió, le quito las manos, acomodándolas a los costados, luego las levanto poniéndolas arriba de su cabeza, las junto y con una mano de él las agarro. Después la miro a los ojos

**-No te cubras cariño eres realmente hermosa**-beso sus labios

Se dejaron llevar por la sensación que les causaba sentir su piel caliente, esa que provocaba que sus cuerpos se quisieran fundir en uno solo.

Darien lamio y beso cada uno de sus pechos, provocando que con cada caricia Serena se arqueara y se entregara totalmente, sus labios besan su cuello, mientras él se acomodó a un lado de ella, bajo su mano lentamente acariciando su vientre hasta que llego a su intimidad la cual acaricio con delicadeza.

Serena al sentir la mano, dio un pequeño salto

**-Tranquila amor es parte del juego-**le dijo Darien en el odio

Ella obedeció, se dejó llevar por la sensación que le hacía sentir esa mano invasora en su intimidad

**-Ahhh-**se escuchó un jadeo

Darien sintió como ya estaba lista para recibirlo

**-Cariño necesito que abras tus piernas para mí –**le pidió cariñoso

Ella solo asintió y lo obedeció

Darien se levantó y se acomodó en medio de sus piernas

**-De verdad eres divina princesa-** la miro a los ojos-sé que esto no está bien pero te deseo tanto. **Serena que me has hecho porque me haces perder la cordura de esta manera- **pregunto con voz ronca por la excitación que sentía

**-Tal vez es el efecto del alcohol-**contesto ella con tristeza. Sabía que era cierto, de lo contrario no estaría en este lugar y menos con Darien

**-Puede ser, pero el deseo esta. Y yo muero por estar dentro de ti –** la miro

**-Yo también te deseo–**contesto convencida de ello

Darien se dejó caer un poco en ella, abriendo un poco más sus piernas, para poder acodarse mejor. Tomo su miembro con la mano para dirigirlo a la entrada de su intimidad.

Serena se arque al sentir su dureza en la entrada. No tenía idea que hacer pero sabía que esto le gustaba mucho, abrió un poco más sus piernas para dejar más fácil el acceso dentro de ella.

Darien al ver la invitación, se dejó ir dentro de ella, sintió que algo le impedía y no le permitía tan fácil la entrada. Sintió como Serena se puso rígida y cerró los ojos fuertemente. ¡Rayos que acaso era!

**- Serena eres virgen**-pregunto con preocupación, mientras la miraba esperando su respuesta. se mantuvo sin moverse no quería lastimarla mas.

Ella tenía sus ojos completamente cerrados, se mordía el labio a causa del dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. En respuesta solo pudo asentir

**-¿Pero porque me lo dijiste? Pude a ver sido más cuidadoso-**pregunto nuevamente.

**-Tenía miedo que por ese motivo no quisieras estar conmigo-**contesto ella. el dolor que había sentido estaba pasando un poco

**-Será mejor que retire**-le dijo. Intentando quitarse

**-No Darien por favor**-le rogo ella-**quiero que tú seas el primero. Por eso lo hice, tu eres a quien se lo quiero entrega**r-lo miro por fin a los ojos**-¡hazlo! –**le volvió a rogar

Darien se estremeció al darse cuenta que Serena lo amaba de verdad, de tantos hombres en la tierra, ella quería que él se quedara con ese regalo, que muchos hombres hoy en día podrían desear. Eso lo lleno de orgullo.

**-Está bien princesa, necesito que trates de relajarte para que sea menos doloroso-**le pidió, Serena solo asintió**- bien-** Darien se acercó a su odio y le comenzó a decir palabras cariñosas mientras la besaba con delicadeza. Empujando un poco más para que su miembro entrara completamente, terminando con la barrara de su virginidad

Serena se tensó nuevamente Darien seguía quieto esperando para que ella se acostumbrara a él, los pocos segundos sintió como el cuerpo de ella se comenzaba a relajar, saco un poco su miembro de su entrada

**-No**-le dijo ella pensando que le dolería nuevamente

**-Tengo que hacerlo para poder volver a entrar-**le dijo. Ella solo asintió, Darien sintió ternura al ver la confianza que ella le tenía

Para sorpresa de Serena no dolo igual, de hecho el dolor fue mucho menor, pero al mismo tiempo sintió un delicioso placer que le recorría cada terminación de su cuerpo. No tuvo tiempo de asimilar esa sensación cuando el volvió a salir y a entrar en ella.

Esas sensaciones no se comparaban con las carisias y besos que Darien le había dado. Eran placenteras, pero al sentirlo dentro de ella ese placer auméntame mil veces más

**-Serena no sabes todo el placer que me estás dando, nunca me había sentido así con nadie-**le dijo entre jadeos. Sentía como si él le pertenecía a ella y ella a él, aparte del placer y la pasión que sentía había algo más que con ninguna mujer sintió antes, pero no sabía que era.

**-Darien**-lo miro

**-¿Estas bien?**- pregunto con preocupación

**-Mejor que nunca ¡por favor no te detengas!-**le pidió ella sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría, buscando algo que ni ella sabía que era

Darien la obedeció, al ver que ella ya no sentía dolor, sus embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas, aumentando la sensación de placer en cada una de ellas. Mientras sus bocas estaban unidas, sus lenguas jugaban una con la otra, era una guerra la cual no podían detener. Una guerra en el cual los dos salieron vencedores, al llegar al juntos al orgasmo.

Serena sentía como su cuerpo se derretía dentro de ella, sintió como un descanso llegaba, un descanso que no sabía que quería, hasta ese momento cuando su cuerpo se sintió satisfecho, tan satisfecho que se desplomo totalmente. Mientras sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente.

Mientras el pelinegro todavía estaba asimilando, lo que había sentido. Nunca había sentido algo así con nadie ni siquiera con ella. Por qué Serena lo había hecho perder completamente el control. La pasión era inevitable solo de pensar en estar nuevamente con ella sentía que su miembro reaccionaba.

Pero no podía hacerlo otra vez , lo más seguro era que ella estaría adolorida, así que sin esperar más se bajó de ella, que en este momento estaba completamente tendida en la cama tratando de recuperar el aire

**-Fue increíble Darien gracias-** la miro, se movió un poco y la cubrió con sus brazos.

**-También para mí lo fue** –le confeso- **ahora vamos a descansar un momento** –la apretó más a su cuerpo

El cansancio por la noche de diversión y placer les paso factura a ambos, ya que pronto cayeron en un profundo sueño.

**FIN "FLAH BANCK"**

**-Sabes cariño el recordar nuestra primera vez me puso algo intenso-**el pelinegro la miro con deseo

Ella lo beso con amor, con eso le confirmo que ella también deseaba hacer el amor. Poco a poco comenzaron a caer nuevamente las prendas. Y se dejaron llevar por el deseo que sentían.

Mientras se entregaban en cuerpo y alma, Serena estaba más segura que ahora menos que nunca podía perder a Darien…

**CONTINUARA… **

**Hola mis niñas perdón por la tardanza en la actualización pero la verdad que me fue muy difícil escribir este capítulo, sí que es complicado escribir un lemon. Pero espero que no las decepcione mucho así que por eso les pido una disculpa. A la pobre se Serena ya se le están saliendo las cosas de la manos, pero sigue sintiendo miedo de perder a Darien.**

**De corazón espero que este capítulo les guste. Gracias a todas mis amigas bellas que me dejan rw eso es lo que me motiva a seguir con mis locuras. Las quiero mucho, esta vez no las mencione a cada una de ustedes pero tengan por seguro que leo sus comentarios… Mil besos y abrazos para cada una de ustedes.**

**Y gracias a todas las personitas que me han agregado a sus alertas y favoritos.**

**Va otra disculpa más por los errores de ortografía…**

**NOS LEEMOS =)**


End file.
